


The Final Countdown

by TheReader18



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Developing Friendships, F/M, Falling In Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Infinity Wars Complaint, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReader18/pseuds/TheReader18
Summary: The end is near. Thanos is coming.It's been two years since the Rogue Avengers were pardoned. Two years since Tony Stark argued his way through the U.N. and worked with the U.S. Government to get them home. Two years since he's been missing.Nobody knows why Steve Rogers came back. Nobody knows why Natasha Romanov is building the Avengers Initiative. But they know James Barnes didn't come with them from Wakanda. Nobody knows why T'Challa is still negotiating the Accords.But no one of it matters. As a thousand injured Asgardians land on Earth, they bring the message of a plague on its way. A plague that controls a huge army. Someone who subdued Loki, Thor and many other powerful warriors. The Mad Titan Is here. He's on a mission to finally woo Lady Death. And nothing is going to stand in his way.The world is calling upon its heroes. The universe is in danger as we know it.Tony Stark thought he was done. But the most important battle is yet to come.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Tony Stark, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Gamora/Peter Quill, Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision (one sided)
Comments: 139
Kudos: 305





	1. Prologue

**10**

_**Unknown Space,** _

Thor had never expected life to end up this way. He remembered the adventures of his youth and felt a little wistful. It had all been so easy back then It was one quest to the other having fun with fellow Asgardians, competing against Sif, drinking with Volstagg or heckling Hogun or just laughing with Fandral. It was hard to think about his mother without remembering how kind and compassionate she had been. Fierce and strong, a witch to respect and remember, the best Queen ever seen in the Nine Realms. Her sacrifice hurt every day. He didn’t want to even think about his father’s death right now.

He understood that all the hurt was being amplified by the recent destruction of his home planet and he didn’t want this to drag him down anymore. After all, he was the ruler of Asgard now. He knows he should be grateful that his people had survived, that the Revengers were alright and his brother was here. Plus, the avengers would make it all better anyway. He knew that Bruce missed the Widow even though he hadn’t mentioned her, that he kept secretly looking at his shirt and remembering its owner. He himself was desperate to be in the Captain’s presence. There was something trustworthy and calm about his appearance. He missed the archer and wanted to better acquaint himself with the new Avengers he hadn’t got a chance to know before his quest. He had also, surprisingly, missed Stark. He had suffered a lot in the past few months and knew no one more equipped to escape a mess or lighten a situation.

He even knew Loki wanted to meet him. His brother might think his shields had fooled him but he had been taught enough magic by his mother to know that Loki often spied on his conversations with the other people. He found that comforting because he knew his brother would catch the subtle cues he missed, and together they could work in favour of their people. He had no doubt that the people of Midgard would accommodate them without question. They had lauded him, praised him and welcomed him into their planet and homes with kindness and excitement. He knew that stark would make the arrangements, because there was nothing he couldn't get done. And maybe that is why Loki had taken such an interest in him. It would be nice to have two people he liked become friends. He knew that other avengers specially Clint would have a hard time trusting Loki. even Bruce had barely warmed up to him. But he knew that the similarities between Loki and Stark- their behaviour, their previous mistakes would build a solid ground for a friendship.

As he prepared to talk to Heimdall about their upcoming residence at Midgard, he heard someone call him from behind. “ My liege, there’s a distress signal and our ship has picked it up. We scanned it and it appears to be a small ship with only one being inside it. The flying capacity appears to be compromised probably because they crash landed on a nearby planet .We fear the person might be injured. Why should be our next course of action ?” The asgardian warrior alerted him. Thor immediately wanted to call the person aboard but paused to think for a second. He knew that the days of his rash actions were over. He owed it to these people for all the other times his actions had cost them. He knew he could never endangered them again. He thought about it for a minute and then said, “ Clear a small area near the loading bay and ask Heimdall to transport this person there. Get me some of our finest warriors. Also get my brother and the Valkyrie.”

The soldier nodded immediately and went away. Although he was a little worried about the circumstances, he couldn't help but be happy that the person hadn’t questioned his decision to bring on his brother. He knew that Asgardian warriors were too fierce to not express their dislike even if he were their king. He had several of them tell him about their dislike of Loki and their disbelief of him being of any kind of use in a war. He was slowly starting to realise that perhaps all of these things had driven Loki away from him. He was, however, happy to have his brother back. He understood that trust between them would take ages to build but at least he wasn’t alone .

He reached the loading deck and saw the warriors along with Loki, Hemidall and the Valkyrie. As he approached them, he saw Bruce also arrive. He was glad to have the Hulk as backup and even more that Bruce had started to feel comfortable with “ The Other Guy”. He had talked to both of them quite often during their travel and realised that though completely different as people, they both wanted to cause no harm. They were in the category of his closest friends. He couldn’t wait to reunite with the Avengers again. He reached the place and nodded towards each of them. He went next to Heimdall and said,”We’re ready if you think it's the right decision.” and waited to hear Heimdall’s thoughts. Thor however, was a little surprised when he just nodded and activated the Bifrost.

Blinding light encompassed the place for a second and they all squinted. As they gained back their sight, Thor was shocked to see the person in front of him. It was a lady clearly but he had never seen anyone like her. She reminded him very much of The Vision and seemed more android than human. She had dark blue skin and it looked like she had her limbs replaced by mechanical parts. She was standing in a crouched position with two blades drawn out and a fierce expression on her face. He also noticed that she was clearly leaning on her left leg. Her abdomen had a cut on the left side and she looked a little weak.

“ Hello, I am Thor, King of Asgard, Son of Odin, Protector of the Nine Realms and the Strongest Avenger. These are my people .We have teleported you here to help you.” He saw her eyes widen before she said, “ Well you shouldn’t have you fool. He knows about you. He’s going to come for you as he completes his mission. He plans mass destruction and he's going to start with you. You are stupid. He’s headed towards you for the Space Stone. There will be no second chance….” As she said this in the most grim and deadly voice , fear striked into his heart. Before she could finish her sentence she collapsed. He was about to check her when he looked at Loki’s face and a cold fear slid to his heart. He had never seen his brother’s face look so ashen in the centuries they had spent together . Loki seemed to go mute for a second before he opened his mouth and said, “It’s time. Thanos is coming.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers Compound, 3 weeks later

Sam Wilson didn’t like living in uncertainty. What he liked even less was not understanding why he felt that way. He always had a set of beliefs and he lived life by them. That's why he had been so glad to meet and become friends with Steve. Steve was everything he'd imagined Captain America would be like - righteous, kind and disciplined. It had been ever more special to get to know the man behind the curtain. To get to know how human Steve was, funny, and understanding with an extremely large heart. This was a man he knew he'd gladly stand by for the rest of his life.

Becoming an Avenger was the greatest decision of his life. Getting to serve people, to fight for their rights, with the rush that came with being a superhero had been everything he ever wanted. Of course, every blessing had a flaw in it somewhere, and Stark was obviously the greatest one in the Avengers. It's not like he had anything against Stark but it was quite apparent that he wasn't meant to be part of the avengers. He had known about the man for a long time, ever since he had joined the Air force. He had heard of the man's dirty deeds - his alcoholism, his sleeping around, his drug problem. But he knew that the man was good at his job as a weapons dealer and didn't care that much about what the man did. However, seeing the same man fight to save New York had redeemed him a little. It didn't completely clear Sam’s mind of doubts about his ability to be a hero but the man had earned some respect by saving New York City.

He would, however, soon regret not bringing up his concerns to Cap after Stark’s mistake led to the birth of an Evil , mass murdering robot. Seeing the destruction caused by Stark’s mistake that led to the downfall of Sokovia and knowing how many people he hurt there solidified his decision to talk to Cap about at least taking the man;s membership into consideration. It was clear that the man's reckless, harmful ways were going to get the team in trouble and keep them from doing their duty. But before he could do so, the man gave them the compound, and retired partially. While Sam thought the man shouldn't be part of the Avengers as more than an engineer and for funding, he appreciated that Stark understood that he should back off from the Avengers.

Unfortunately he soon came to regret that decision soon enough when Stark introduced the Accords. In another life, the Accords could have been something he supported one hundred percent. Growing up he had believed in the system of his country. That’s why he had worked hard all his life and joined the force. Becoming a pararescue airman and working with Riley had made him feel like his life may finally be on track. Which is exactly why losing his friend had hurt so much. It wasn't only that he lost Riley that day. It was knowing how callous his general had been about the loss of a soldier, how he didn't seem to care, assigning him a new partner the very next day and taking no blame for not making a better plan or acknowledging that his mistake cost someone their life made him leave his career behind. 

Joining the Veteran’s Association had saved his life in so many ways. Being with other soldiers who were riddled with the horrors of war, who had been forgotten by the big wigs; people who couldnt move on anymore than he could, had given his life a new purpose. Helping his people had taken him out of a very dark phase of his life. Sure, post traumatic stress disorder left scars too deep to ever heal. But, it did seem to get easier when they were together.

Seeing the ugly smirk on General Ross’ face when he introduced the Accords had been enough to alert Sam that they wouldn't be a good idea. Further, listening to Steve had only solidified his viewpoint. Steve knew what he was talking about. He had often defied authorities to save the people. He had exposed Hydra to the world and done what know other man could. If there were safe enough hands to lead the Avengers and keep the world safe, they were Steve’s. 

Watching the team divide into two had been hard but he knew he was doing the right thing. While he didn't regret losing Stark, he was a little disappointed that Rhodes had not taken the right side. He liked how honest and straightforward Rhodes was as a human being and for the life of him, couldn't understand how he was friends with someone like Stark. When the airport fight ended and they were put on the Raft by General Ross all his beliefs came true. Ross was scumbag and Avengers would become nothing more than trained dogs under his command. Telling Stark where Steve was had been difficult but he wanted to trust the man, While he probably wouldn't ever like or trust the man, he knew that Steve desperately wanted to. He knew that Stark despite all his flaws was one of Cap’s friends and he would regret losing him. 

He soon regretted it once Cap came to rescue them and told them what had actually happened. While he had imagined that he had helped Cap by sending Stark, it seemed that lunatic had attacked Cap and blew Bucky’s arm off. It cemented his thought- Stark was not worthy of being an Avenger and maybe even a human being.

He had just begun to contemplate how Stark had screwed the whole team over as he relaxed for the first time in years iin Wakanda, when King T’Challa bought a message. Apparently Stark had got the U.S. Government to sign the pardons and allowed them back into the country. He had also got the Accords shelved for some time, and opened negotiations between the U.N. and the Avengers. Also, he had finally retired from the Avengers. While Sam, would have definitely liked to confront the man abut his stupid decisions he was definitely glad to see the man leave.

Which is exactly why he didn't understand why the Avengers felt so broken. Sure, things were hard for them. Clint had been unable to see his children because his wife was angry at him for fleeing the country. Scott had a similar problem plus his ex-girlfriend Hope seemed to have a vendetta against them. Bucky was still in cryo freeze. But he knew all of these problems would be solved sooner or later. No matter how angry no mother would separate a child from their father. He knew that with time Hope would come to understand why Scott stole the Ant man suit( that was technically his) and Bucky was in Wakanda where a cure would probably pop up any day. Unlike Stark who had some smarts and a few lucky breaks, he knew that Princess Shuri was a true genius.Plus, new heroes were approaching the U.N. to join the Avengers Initiative everyday. Natasha had spearheaded the recruiting and built an amazing team from the ground. It was a dream come true for him fighting with the world’s greatest heroes.

Except it didn't feel like that. While his team had continued to live in the compound, no other members had shifted in despite the open invitation given by Steve. While many of the younger superheroes seem dazzled by them, the older ones seem to always scrutinize them and take their actions with a pinch of salt. Another thing that bothered him, was that instead of becoming one big team that had divided themselves into factions, these people had either chosen their own individual groups- The Defenders, Fantastic Four, etc. or go as individual heroes - Deadpool, Venom, etc. He wasn't exactly sure about the decision to add mercenaries and other “anti-heroes” to the team but he guessed everybody deserves a second chance. He was also unhappy to notice that none of the younger heroes - like Spiderman or Ms. Marvel had gone on a mission with them. 

But what bothered him the most was Steve. Steve who seemed depressed all the time. Who called Wakanda everyday to know if Bucky had woken up. Who stared for hours at his phone as though waiting for a call. Who didn't seem to be able to look into Natasha’s eyes anymore. Who stared at the sky for days as if searching for a miracle. The only other person who was as sad as Steve was Wanda but they all knew why she was sad. She had been abandoned by Vision who everybody knew she had feelings for. They all had tried very hard to find him but couldn't. They had even thought of launching a rescue mission but had been informed by a friend of his that worked in the U.S. Intelligence office that Vision had gone away voluntarily and had left his number with them, to contact him in times of world ending catastrophes. He had also requested them to not tell the Avengers about him. While Sam was a little perpexled about his behavior, he could ultimately understand why Vision did what he did. Despite his appearance, the being wasn't even an year old back then and probably needed time and space to sort out his life.

That’s exactly what Steve had told Wanda back then and she had accepted it with hope. She didn't look hopeful anymore. None of them did.

He decided to round them all up and clear the air when he heard the sirens of the compound go off. While FRIDAY seemed to have disappeared from the compound, it still had basic defense capabilities. He immediately donned on the Falcon wings and went outside quickly.

He reached the vast grounds outside and saw that most of his team had already reached. He reached them and said, “Hey Cap, what seems to be the situation?” “According to the sensors at the Space Station, a ship is going to land here soon They were gonna blow it to hell, but they got a signal from it that suggests that Thor and other Asgardians are on it. They think that the message was in Bruce’s voice. It could be a hoax so I've informed the U.S. government to keep the other groups on standby.” 

He saw Steve flex his arm almost reflexively and knew that he missed his shield. However, he never told him what happened to it but he was pretty sure he knew who was responsible for its absence. They waited for some time before they started to see the spaceship on the horizon. Scott immediately shrunk down to hide from the people lest they turn out to be imposters. Clint’s hand tightened on the bow he got in Wakanda and red started leaking out of Wanda’s hand. He saw Natasha straighten up and was glad that he wasn't gonna face what she was about to. He knew that Bruce and Natasha had something going on before he disappeared and this was not going to be easy for either of them. But he trusted her despite the distance that seemed to be festering between her and Steve. It was probably nothing big anyway. 

The ship landed and anticipation built in his stomach. He saw Steve step forward and Captain America seemed to bleed onto his skin. The gate opened slowly with a whoosh and they could clearly see Thor’s face as it went down. He could admit he was excited to see the guy (he wasn’t exactly very smart but seemed honest and loyal) and was a little shocked to see a gold patch over one of his eyes. Thor stepped forward and jumped from the it towards them with vigour and excitement but he didn't go very far from it for some reason. He was followed by Bruce, who looked around at them, looking nervous for some reason after which he frowned when he noticed Stark’s absence in the crowd. They could see many other Asgardians behind him but they stayed inside for some reason. Thor stepped in front of the gate, almost shielding it in fact and said, “ Shield Brothers, please trust me that I would never let any harm come to this planet willingly.” He stepped aside and Loki came out. He had barely a second to process this before an arrow went past his shoulder and all hell broke loose.

  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_**Avengers Compound**_ ,

Clint didn’t want this life anymore. Pity was, he had never felt any different about his life. He had spent his whole life feeling like he was stuck living someone else’s version of it. He never got anything he wanted and everything he had was forced down his throat regardless of how he felt about it. From the time he had been in the circus with Barney, he had known life wasn’t going to be kind to him. All he had ever wanted was some control. Which was exactly what had attracted him to archery. 

But joining SHIELD had taken away some of it. He didn’t exactly have a shining conscience and the secrecy that oozed from every pore of the organisation didn’t exactly put him off, but it did irk him a little to work from someone else. However, he sucked it up. The pay was good and he knew himself enough to know that he would never want a normal life anyway. The danger had given him the best highs of his life. Plus, it had led him to Laura, Natasha, Coulson and countless other agents whom he could trust with his life. 

Meeting Natasha in Budapest had been one heck of an adventure, maybe the best one of his life. He’d been ordered to kill her but instead he’d found his best friend. He’d known pretty soon after he met her that he couldn't harm her and that she was a person worth saving.

Doing his job with her and Coulson had made his job more fulfilling than he ever thought it could be. But still his life felt wrong. Marrying Laura and having kids with her had seemed like the safe thing to do. He knew he could die any day so it didn’t feel right to postpone the inevitable. He loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And life had given him the most precious gift in the form of his three children. He loved them more than he loved anything in the world and he didn’t even know it was possible to feel this way.

But he knew he had been lying to himself. Getting married had never felt right to him. Living on a farm hiding from the rest of the world felt worse. He had gone there many times, feeling like an outsider, desperately waiting for the next assignment , so he could go in the grip of danger. He felt most at home there. Of course, he had tried to hide his discontent, even trying to lie to himself and convince himself that this was what he wanted. And he had been kinda successful before Loki had come and ripped it all apart. 

Loki who had unmade him. Who had made his worst nightmare come to his life. Loki who had taken away his control. And he would never forgive him for that. What was worse was he couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He didn’t want to live on that farm anymore. And while he really loved his children, he wished he wasn’t bound to them. Leaving Laura would have hurt but he could have done it if not for the kids. Now, he feared turning into his father, so he had to stay.

Finding out Laura had been pregnant the third time had been hell. He had been barely able to eat or sleep or live, without feeling like another big bad would use the scepter to take control of his mind.

So, he had readily agreed to raid the hydra base. Ultron had been a gift. It had taught him the importance of his life and his family. Plus, introducing the two worlds he lived in, had finally made them bearble. Introducing Wanda to his family and naming his kid after her brother had made him feel good. He wanted to save her, just like Natasha (they were more similar than anybody realised) and also because her frequent visits took away the cabin fever even before it set in. He knew Laura hadn’t exactly been very comfortable with Wanda but he also knew that she would warm up once she got to know her better. Which is why he couldn't get why she had been ignoring him for the past two years. Getting that call from Cap had meant a lot. Knowing that Cap trusted him and needed him to save the world had felt good. Sure, he was a little reluctant to face Natasha but he simply couldn’t care about the others. Stark was a bad apple that had completely spoiled the Avengers. He had made Ultron and destroyed Sokovia.

He didn’t know Rhodey or T'Challa much and honestly didn't trust the android. He was proven right when Stark threw them in the Raft, collaborating with Ross, and later when Cap rescued them and told them more about Stark’s betrayal. He had decided in Wakanda that as soon as they came back, he would have it out with the bastard once and for all. The guy was slowly becoming a curse on the Avengers and needed to be removed. After the U.S. pardons came through he had prepared to do just that but the man had disappeared. He mentally thought that it was a good tactic to save face.

He had thought he would finally have the life he deserved. He would work as a senior Avenger in the compound with his friends till he died. He was even sure that with his family together with the Avengers he could earn to finally learn to accept them happily. But, his life was never that kind.

So, now he lived in a half dead compound, with no way to contact his family. He still couldn't understand why Laura had burned all bridges between them or why she wouldn't let him see his kids. He didn't get why Natasha was so serious or Steve so sad all the time. He was so angry at Vision for abandoning Wanda and it solidified his belief - Stark was a menace and anybody related to him would bring pain.

Which is exactly why he hadn't even thought for a second before letting the arrow fly once he saw Loki. He might have missed many other opportunities but nothing would stop him from getting revenge. He saw Scott turn towards him to caution him but ignored him to focus on Wanda and the look on her face comforted him. She knew more than anybody how much Loki had hurt him and would help him in his vengeance. He saw Loki roll, his eyes and make the arrow disappear. He smirked and watched as Wanda blasted his magic at him and gain control of his mind. He was gonna make the guy pay. Shockingly, it was blasted away by a sword before Loki could do anything. He saw a woman step in front of Loki. She was wearing battle gear and had a sword in one hand and a bottle that looked suspiciously like alcohol in the other hand. Wanda attacked again and the woman deflected it away, and they all jumped away as it almost hit them in the face. He saw Thor raise his hand almost as though to keep them calm while Bruce looked at Wanda and got a bit green in the face. 

He saw Steve look at Thor for a moment before his face turned to stone and the shields given to him by T”Challa sprung out. He knew despite what he said, Steve was a soldier who never got to go home. He was comfortable in war, he missed it even if he said otherwise. He said, “Thor while I’m glad to see you, I can’t pretend for this to be a happy reunion. Hand over Loki immediately and then we’ll talk.” He saw Thor hesitate but Clint wasn’t interested anymore. He would make Loki regret every second of his life. He nodded at Wanda and she levitated Thor and threw him away from the ship. He saw Bruce look nervously towards the ship and guessed he didn't have more than a few minutes before other people would come. He sent an arrow towards the woman and she cut it in a quick deft move. He missed the bow Stark had made him very dearly in this moment. While the standard bow he got from Wakanda was above par, for most gadgets he had acquired from any government or even S.H.I.E.L.D he knew that Stark had made quite an effort to customize them to his comfort. Plus nobody sane would ever say no to exploding arrows. Ever.

Just as he was about to send an arrow Loki’s way, he saw a portal appear to his left and Strange stepped out. He looked behind and saw Natasha with a delegate and Sam standing alongside Steve both looking ready to attack but held back by the terrifying glare that Natasha was sending both their way. He saw Scott standing behind her, looking confused and a little scared with no sign of the Ant-man suit. He had never been more glad to see Strange. While he didnt like the guy much (okay,not at all. Too much like another billionaire bastard he knew), he was extremely powerful, had taken on Loki before and would help him unlike some people right now.

He saw Loki sneer at the sight of Strange and send a powerful burst of magic towards him. Strange opened a portal for the magic but Wanda tried to harness it to send it back towards Loki. However, a small explosion happened and she fell back several yards. Scott ran towards her, while both Sam and Steve surged forward ignoring Natasha's warning to get back and let her handle it. Strange made a shield as Loki attacked him further, and the woman descended on Steve fighting him with her sword , while Sam went straight up and looked for a point of attack. Bruce simply backed away towards Thor who had gotten up and seemed reluctant to join the fight. Just as he decided to step forward a bomb was thrown their way, which went off before any of them could blink. Clint was saved from being severely injured by the Strange who somehow contained the explosion, but he saw that almost all of them had been hurt by it except Natasha and Scott. He immediately got up to attack again but was perplexed by the sight before her.

A blue lady (because really how else would he describe her) limped towards Strange. She had weird robotic features and seemed to have several injuries. All of them appeared to have frozen after seeing her, but she reached Strange and said, “You’re a stone keeper, aren't you?” Strange reflexively tightened his glove clad hands and said with a distrustful and severe expression, “Who are you? Why are you asking about the Stone? Is someone spying on us? Tell me now.” 

The lady squinted her eyes in anger and said, “Listen you ungrateful, inferior being. Thanos is coming. He’s after the Stone. Hide it and run.” He saw Steve move and say, “Who’s Thanos? What stones are you guys talking about? What the hell is going on?” Thor stepped in front of Loki again and Clint almost burst from anger. The asshole deserved nothing but pain. “ Friends, please listen to reason. I know that Loki has committed many mistakes in the past. But he has been punished for all of them by the Allfather. And we are in grave danger right now. There is no place for such grievances, no matter how justified.” He saw Thor looking imploringly at everybody. Natasha stepped forward and gave Thor a small smile. He smiled back hopefully clearly glad to get her support. Then she asked, “Thor why don’t we all go inside and tell us exactly what’s gonna happen. I'm assuming its world ending. Nothing would’ve made the reunion more special anyway.” She glanced at Bruce for a second and instructed everyone to move inside. He heard Thor tell her about his people inside and she requested that they stay inside for the moment. He looked at the woman with the sword, who nodded back at him and went back. 

But Clint was not deterred. He looked past Lady Blue (where was Tony when you needed a good nickname) towards Loki who was smirking with malice at Strange and vowed to get his revenge. He shared any angry look with both Steve and Sam and moved back towards the Compound.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Avengers Compound,

Bruce remembered the day he’d met the Avengers for the first time and wished he could go back. Looking at the mess before him, he got an intense need to run. To lock himself away in a lab. To return to being Dr.Banner, without any of the complications that came with sharing a body with a ‘green raged monster’. While he had finally accepted the Hulk, he still wished he didn't have to be part of the superhero gang. The Hulk being born had been an accident. He just wished for the day,when he wouldn’t have to pay for it anymore.

He watched as Nebula told her story to the others and saw that most of them had become as pale as ghosts ( he knew there’d be no change in Natasha’s composure) and sighed.Being stuck on a ship for 3 weeks with nothing to do, he had learned a lot about the the stones and the Titan from Thor, a little from Nebula and nothing from Loki. He knew that the trickster knew a lot more about him but he didn’t offer any information, and Bruce honestly wasn’t that interested. While he knew he would be forced to take part in the fight, all he wanted was to go home, eat some regular food and get back to his lab. He had never thought he would miss a place so much, until Tony gave him a home. 

He saw Natasha and Steve share a look before she stepped forward. She was about to open her mouth when she looked to her right and saw Clint and Sam glaring at Loki, whereas Scott was sitting on the sofa, his eyes passing furtively from one face to the next. She continued to look at Clint, and something passed between them, after which he got up in anger and said,`` I'm not going to be here to explain the mess that happened last year and tolerate looking at that face without putting an arrow through someone. I'm going to go to Wanda who’s in the medbay, because some people were too self obsessed to warn others. You wanna come,Sam?” At this he threw an accusing look at Thor who looked apologetic and then got up with Sam to go to medical. Scott contemplated something for a moment and then got up and followed them out.

“What happened last year? Where are Stark and Rhodes? They must be called immediately. There is a planet wide invasion and we mustn’t delay.” Thor said and he looked around. Strange opened his mouth to answer but Natasha beat him to it. “It’s complicated. But Thor’s right, and we can't delay. I'll call our liason in the U.S. government and we’ll try to get a meeting with the U.N as soon as possible. We’ll contact the other groups. T’Challa has already been sent a transcript of what has been told to us today and so has the X-Men and the Fantastic Four. I’ll start working on my contacts and rounding up the superhumans. T’Challa has agreed to provide sanctuary to your people for now and we'll arrange proper accommodations for them soon. Also, Iron fist and the Wasp have also agreed to provide funds for the people. It’s no use discussing what happened before. It’d be for the best to focus forward. Why don't you guys rest in your rooms and we’ll call you later. I’ll show the other two, where they can stay for the time being.” Strange nodded at what Natasha had said and gave her a look of approval. She simply smiled at him and started to instruct Loki and Nebula forward. Bruce however, interrupted, “Wait a minute. Why haven't you told us where Tony or Rhodes are? And where is Vision? He has an infinity stone in his head, his life is in danger. We need him here, now. And shouldn't we stay here, when you’re talking to the U.S. government. We could explain everything so much better. And why are we in contact with other superhumans? I thought that groups had decided mutually to maintain our distance, to not get in each other's ways.Why is the Scarlet Witch here ? And when the only two stones on Earth are with the people we know, currently on U.S. soil, why do we need to inform the United Nations? Somebody tell me what's going on.”

Natasha looked at him with an uncomfortable look in her eyes and reached out to say something but Steve interfered and said,’ Look things aren't what they used to be anymore. Everything changed after Ultron happened and you guys left. Tony retired and Wanda joined the team. She deserves a second chance and we gave it to her. Ever since then, she’s been sincere and honest towards the team. She’s improved a lot and I really hope you all would give her a chance to show you. And, well the reason Tony and Rhodes aren’t here and the U.N. is involved is complicated. After Ultron, Tony stepped back from the team. I thought it was a good decision. It would give him time to gain a new perspective, repent for his mistakes and come back as a better person. But, I guess I forgot that leaving Tony alone is never a good idea. He collaborated with the U.N. to form something called the Accords. They are documents that work in the favour of unsavoury politicians. They would make attack dogs out of the Avengers, whose leash would have been in the hands of U.N. officials and we would be forced to work for their agendas. People whose seats were funded by corporate giants, would now lead where the Avengers would go. Clint, Sam, Wanda and I disagreed. In between all of this, Buck was falsely framed for the murder of T’Chaka, the king of Wakanda. There were shoot on sight orders for him and we had to recruit Scott to save him and stop Zemo from activating the Winter Soldiers. Zemo’s family was destroyed in Sokovia and he wanted revenge. I understood why he did what he did. Tony’s guilt got the better of him. I know he knows that the Accords were wrong but all the death and destruction he bought because of Ultron overpowered him. King T’Challa also helped him but that was because he was blinded because he had just lost his father. He’s apologised and he’s taken in Bucky to make him better. We can trust him. Natasha, Rhodes and Vision also supported Tony but Natasha was trying to keep us together, Rhodes was doing his duty and Vision is a kid. Anyway, he captured the others and put them in a prison and attacked me and Bucky because Zemo triggered him. And the reason we want you to go away is, because, well Ross is the liaison for the Avengers. None of us have signed the Accords but it's in our pardons that the United Nations have to be aware of the activities that we do. He got the position because Tony worked with him to make the Accords. He helped Ross put the others in the Raft. We know Ross wants you, and would want Thor, Loki and all the other Asgardians under his thumb as well. It’ll be better if Natasha talks to them first."

Bruce knew in any other condition, he would have many questions but right now he was stunned to silence. Tony had been working with Ross. General Ross. The man who destroyed his life. The man who hunted him for years. The man who wanted to imprison him and use him as a scapegoat. The man who separated him from Betty. The man because of whom, he had never been able to have a stable life or job or residence. And Tony had joined forces with him. To put the avengers under government control. To put them all under Ross’ thumb. So, he could use them whenever he wanted. Just, because he screwed up. Bruce was so beyond devastated it took him a few minutes to realise he was in shock. He had spent his whole life pushing people away, but Tony had come closest to him. He had broken down many of Bruce’s walls and become his friend. He was the only person who truly knew the extent of how much damage Ross had done to him. He had never felt less betrayed in his life. Is this who Tony had been the whole time? Is this why Steve had maintained his distance from him? Why Natasha had never seemed to truly trust him? Why he didn't get along with Sam? Is this the man that the Maximoffs hated? Because if so, he deserved it. He deserved everything bad that had happened to him and so much more. 

Dr.Strange who Thor, had known from before, interrupted his stream of thought and said, “ We don’t have time for your petty drama. Whatever happened, was in the past and nobody cares about it, except you guys. There is a planet wide invasion about to happen. If we can trust Nebula, then there is a powerful Titan with a huge army coming straight for Earth. The sorcerers of Kamar Taj have sworn on their life to protect the Time stone. We don’t know how fast he’ll be here but, all of us are going to whatever it takes to stop him.I’ll get in contact with the U.S. government and the U.N. too with Romanoff. We have to mobilise together with the rest. I’ll put a spell here to dampen Loki’s powers and keep him in the compound locked away from the others. I’ll also ask some of my colleagues to track down the Vision.” Natasha nodded at him, while Steve gave him a subtle look of distrust. Bruce had simply, no expression on his face, still adjusting with Tony’s betrayal. Thor looked extremely sad and disappointed but it was unclear at whom. Loki however, looked like he was contemplating something and Nebula asked, “Who are Stark and Rhodes? Why are they so important. There’s nothing your inferior species can do to hurt Thanos. We must contact my sister. She can help us. I’m going to kill Thanos and nothing else matters.” 

Thor stepped forward to answer her but Loki spoke for the first time and said, “I wouldn't dismiss Stark so easily if i were you. He has done significant damage to Thanos, when he blew up his army during the Chitauri invasion. And Rhodes is one of Stark's closest and resourceful friends. Also, I have already contacted Gamora. And before you ask, yes I know her. She did me service once, helped me out of a bad place. I owe her to warn her about your father.” Nebula looked at him suspiciously for a second and then said, “If anything happens to my sister, I’ll tear you limb from limb. And the thing about the human and the army, are you trying to say Iron Man is a terran?” 

Loki nodded at her and Strange looked at both of them clearly thinking something over. Steve opened his mouth to speak but Nebula suddenly moved towards Natasha and said, “You seem more sensible than others here and perhaps even more resourceful. I need to send a message to Tony Stark. Will you make sure he gets it?” Natasha nodded and Bruce prayed it wouldn’t. Natasha instructed Loki and Nebula to follow her to their rooms and for Strange to ward Loki in the compound, for the time being. 

Bruce wished, for a long time, that Tony Stark would never enter his life again. But when does he ever get what he wants? He saw Thor and Steve exchange looks and guessed they’d be in the gym in an hour discussing everything once again. He saw Loki, Strange and Natasha move together both the latter giving the former warning looks. He saw Nebula walk behind them, clearly trying to remain with them, so Natasha could show her to her room but not be involved in their discussion. And Bruce simply collapsed on the sofa and hoped he’d wake up in Sakaar again.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**_Wakanda_ ** ,

T’Challa had spent his whole life aspiring to be like his father. He had always admired the quiet and calm quality of his father’s behaviour. Even better was how it was able to skillfully hide, how strong and dangerous he really was. Like a true panther. Then, he had gotten to know what his father did to his brother and he didn’t know who his father was anymore. Or who he was. Or who he was supposed to be. Fortunately, he got back on his feet again, and his center of gravity shifted back to where it belonged. He’d been sure he’d never feel that way again. He had slowly learnt to accept his father’s mistake and vowed to never repeat them.His father was a good man. T’Challa simply had to learn that they were all human after all. He didn’t remember anybody chastising him for how he behaved when he was hunting Barnes,but he knows he would have deserved it. He had forgotten everything but vengeance and nearly killed a man.( And getting to know he had abandoned another one in the freezing lands of Siberia, had nearly unravelled all confidence he had in himself.) 

But he liked to think he was better now. A better person, a better brother, a better son, and most importantly that he had improved in serving the people of Wakanda. 

Unfortunately, there were no Wakanadan books or laws on how to deal with a planetary invasion. He looked at Okoye, standing rigidly behind Shuri. Shuri who was leaning back on her chair trying not to look worried (she wasn't fooling anybody). James was simply standing against the wall with no expression on his face. It was a testament to how serious the situation was. Shuri was never worried and James hadn’t looked so serious, since the time he had come to Wakanda. He looked back to Natasha who was looking at each of them seriously.

“We don’t know what his timeline is. He could be here in a day, or week or a month or even a whole year. But, we know he’s coming soon. If Nebula is right, and he really intends to wipe out half the population, the stones are the easiest way to do it. Plus, he has a huge army and very powerful beings behind him. Who knows how many more he’ll convince to follow his plan. We need to start taking measures now. I know all of you have sworn an oath to protect and serve your country, but we need you here.” Okoye glared at her and said, “Don’t try to fool us. We know what tricks you’re trying to play. First, it’ll be some ideas. Then, our armies and our scientists. Finally, you’ll try to take over the country. Waknada will not submit to foreign control. You want us to believe that the pleas for our help in the invasion, isn't just foreign governments trying to leech our resources? We have been fighting greedy politicians and businessmen, ever since Wakanda has opened itself to the world, trying to prey on us. And now, you want us to give the world a free pass to our technology, our army and most importantly Vibranium.” T’Challa observed that while Shuri and James both looked a little agitated by how worked up Okoye had become, Natasha didn’t seem affected.

He felt even more respect towards her. She had been the right leader for remaking the Avengers Initiative. Competent, coolheaded and skillful, with no desire to lead but simply the want to fulfill her duty to the world. She looked at her and said, “I’m not going to deny that some leaders will try to use this opportunity for their own gain. You wouldn't believe me if I said differently anyway. But I know that people of your country are more than capable of fulfilling their duty and saving the world. Which is why I have two proposals. I’ve already had them sanctioned by the Accords committee.” She turned to look at T’Challa and said, “Firstly, we’d like Black Panther to lead one of the eight teams in the U.S. that will be formed by the committee. After that we will have a common panel consisting of the eight team leaders and eight U.N. delegates, to keep the balance equal. This panel will decide regarding its members, and all tactics, training sessions, integration methods, plans,etc.to fight in the upcoming war. Tomorrow, a public appeal will be sent out by the U.N. for all supers around the world to sign up for the Initiative and help us fight Thanos. This will be followed by weeks of rigorous examination of people’s mental and physical capabilities as well as a test of their special abilities. Once, this is done they will be divided into teams, under each of the eight leaders. We will also discuss pardons for criminals that will help us as well as sanctuary for aliens.Teams will also be formed in other countries and communication between us and team leaders of other countries will be done by liaisons in the U.N.” T’Challa gave her a small smile, impressed by how much she had gotten done.

Then, she turned to Shuri and said, “My second proposal is, we request the princess to co-lead the research team. The other leader will be Jane Foster. She’s one of the world’s leading astrophysicists and a renowned astronomer. She’s done amazing work on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and I believe is very close to decoding the mechanism of how the Bifrost works. Along with her many other scientists, engineers and other specialists have signed up to help develop the means to save Earth. It was brought up by many of them that Wakanda is the most technologically advanced nation in this world. And since Shuri is the Head of the Science and Information exchange as well as the design group, it makes sense to make her one of the leaders. That way, she can make sure that the Vibranium is protected. She can also elect other leaders and can even allow other heroes to help in the research team if they’re intelligent and have good ideas.” Shuri gave a charming smile to Natasha, and T’Challa knew she was going to do it no matter what anybody said. Even Okoye looked pacified. Natasha paused for a second and then looked towards James, “I’d understand if you don’t want to fight. But, we could use you Barnes. I know you feel the same way I do. Like the red in your ledger just wont go no matter what you do. So, take this opportunity to do some good. We could use a fossil to do some saving.” James stared at her for a few seconds, seemingly searching for something in her eyes. He must have found it because he said, “I do want to help. And I do want to repent. But, I’m not the Winter Soldier anymore. I’m the White Wolf. And you know my priorities have changed, the people I trust have changed. Are you sure you can Steve from trying to drag me into the past again and again? Because I’m just learning how to be okay with who I am. I’d rather just stay in Wakanda and come for the final fight.” Natasha sighed a little and then said, “Yes, keeping Steve away from you will be difficult but I can get it done. We need all hands on deck. We may not survive otherwise.” Her shoulders drooped a little and he guessed that her teammates had not made life easy for her

. He knew that tension in the Compound had been skyrocketing since the past few days. The arrival of Loki, had made the rest of the team hostile. Plus, Loki himself had been cruel and cutting towards some of them and had seemed to develop distaste for the Scarlet Witch. Along, with that the Captain’s guilt and anger and Thor’s effort to bring all of them together had made things so much worse. He didn’t envy her position for a second. He saw her give him a look and asked all of them to let them talk in private. James went away silently, while Okoye looked like she wanted to protest, but Shuri took her away.

She focused all her attention on him and said, “How are the Accords negotiation coming along?”

He grimaced and said, “Rather badly, I’m afraid. The delegates have found almost no support for it from the heroes. They appear either disinterested or against it. None of them have brought any points to the table except maybe Charles and his colleagues. That has made their proposal more and more harsh each time. People won’t be asked to sign it to fight Thanos but who knows what document they will enforce once this is all over. We need to make people aware of it. Of, what the repercussions can be if we don't work on it now. Fear makes people do bad things. We are getting a free pass right now, because life as we know it, is in danger. What happens once that danger is over? We need to discuss it in detail with other people. To get amendments to already existing clauses, that are horrifying and add some of our own. And, we need more support for it.” Natasha didn’t look very surprised by what he said and he guessed she had already known most of it. He looked out from his window at the peaceful environment, and knew it would change very soon. 

He then said, “Where is he? And how is S.W.O.R.D coming up?” She smiled and said, “I don’t know where he is. You’d be surprised at how loyal one eyed pirates can be to their own godchildren. And the people of SWORD were very clear. They’d join if he would. Everybody knows he’s a magnet for trouble, and the fight will find him. They want to be there right beside him. They have faith in him.” He knew that for any other thing, not knowing would have irritated her to death, but he got why it made her happy. He also knew the ‘we’ included her.

“I have faith too. But, we need him here. We need SWORD and Lt.Rhodes and the Vision. Plus, the support of Stark industries would go a long way in giving us some leverage over the Accords Council. Plus, they all want him. And Ms. Potts too. And honestly, so do I. They’re both excellent at negotiating with people to get what they want. And he’d protect superhumans while not straying from the right path. Plus, he’s been out of the public’s eye for almost two years but he’s still the Tony Stark. And we know he has a soft spot for children. He negotiated excellently with the UN and US to get the right deal for Spiderman. It’d be excellent if he was here when we discussed the role of minor superheroes in the upcoming war. Have you tried to contact him?” She nodded at him and said, “Nebula asked me to send him a message. I’ve sent one of my own. I heard he’s finally happy these days. If we were better people, we wouldn’t try to contact him.

If Coulson decides to trust me then it’ll reach him. I know he’ll end up sending it anyways. He cares about him and wouldn’t want him to fight all of this alone. If he decides to come, I’ll tell you. You should tell Barnes. It might affect his decision.”

He noticed that even though she was trying not to show it, she seemed exhausted. He decided to end the video call and asked her to take some time off. She smiled fondly and said, “In the famous words of an old friend, ‘There never was any rest for the wicked. Plus, there’s a storm coming our way. I’d like to provide some shelter while I still can. Goodbye, your Majesty.”

She ended the call and he looked outside again. Perhaps, there was no rest anymore. So, he prayed for his people. He prayed for the man. And he prayed for the man whose life was about to be turned upside down.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rose** **Hill,** **Tennessee**_

Harley was happy. He had been for the past 2 years. Sure, he’d been happy before. But he hadn't realised how much more he had the potential to be. It had been nice before. Nice to go invent new things in his garage. Nice to play video games. It had been nice when he irritated his sister and lived with his family. But, it hadn’t decreased the loneliness that often crept upon him. Nobody in his school had similar interests as him, and nobody who had the same interests as him on the net had been compelling. Harley wasn’t very interested in making friends to be honest. He liked being alone. He liked doing things by himself, making his plans according to his own schedule and sitting by himself at school. He liked how free he was. He didn't have to spend time adjusting to people that would leave him anyway. 

But, sometimes he got lonely. In his earlier years, he would just play some loud music and invent something new. All of that changed when one winter night, Iron Man crashed(or rather, dragged himself) into his life. Okay, that's not true. Tony Stark broke into his garage and it's the best things that ever happened to him.

Now, if he felt lonely all he had to do was message JARVIS and then, he could talk to Tony for hours. Or not. They had spent many nights working on their own projects simply comforted by the other’s presence. Tony, who was probably the busiest person he knew, and yet wouldn't mind talking to him, spending time with him. Tony, who listened to him.Tony, who never made fun of him for expressing how he felt. Tony, the only person in his life(except for his sister), who seemed absolutely sure that Harley would become someone great. Tony, who didn’t think he was too smart to listen and learn from his ideas and innovations. (Tony, who wasn't like his dad at all, but somehow seemed to be filling the void that was formed when he left.)

Of course, their relationship had its own complications. They were both angry and abrasive, sometimes,snarky and downright rude,if they felt like it. They both had a tendency of drowning themselves in their work and forgetting about everything else. Both of them had demons they needed to fight and they pushed people away too much, and had way too many trust issues but somehow, they had formed a close bond.( It wasn't a father-son bond no matter how much his sister insisted it was). Knowing his mother and sister had approved of Tony had been a relief. He wouldn't have stopped talking to him anyway. But,it had been nice when his sister listened to him talk about what Tony had said or done for him. It was nice to see his mom slowly trust him and to see him become a confidant for all of them. 

The only thorn that they hadn't been able to overcome was the Avengers. He didn’t like them. He had at some point. But, it had slowly deteriorated as he got to know more and more how they treated Tony. It wasn’t okay and he wasn’t going to lie to Tony or let him lie to himself. He knew that Tony knew that he knew that Tony knew what the reality was. He had disregarded what Harley had said with a fake smile, that hid how deeply he cared about the Avengers and how much he wanted to be accepted by them. But, he had simply faced rejection and scorn and then, tried to pretend that it didn’t hurt.

Harley had known it wouldn’t end well for Tony. and it hadn’t. 

But it somehow had. Because Tony was happy these days. Tony who had come back unconscious from Siberia with a crushed sternum, fractured ribs, his lungs punctured and his heart utterly broken. Frostbite had almost taken his away his extremities and a stupid betrayal should have ended his life. But, it hadn’t. Instead, it had given him a new one. A new one forged in the roaring fire that was created by the Extremis virus. Harley knew that Tony never wanted to be more than a baseline human. But, a vibranium shield to his chest had left him with no options. He could have died, but Lt.Rhodes and Ms. Potts hadn’t let him.They wouldn’t lose him and there was nothing Ton Stark could do about it.

But, he didn’t want to. He had apparently just stared at them before he had started crying hysterically (or at least that's how uncle Rhodey told the story and he believed the man completely). After that a new Tony Stark had been born. Someone with the powers of technopathy, increased metabolism, healing and strength. Someone with so much heartbreak and betrayal he could fill his entire estate with it. Someone who didn’t want to live his old life anymore. Someone who didn’t want to abandon his friends either. Fortunately, someone else had made the decision for him. A letter,which he had never got to read, which had motivated Tony to find a new life. Harley had been happy for Tony, happy that he could finally start living. But, nothing could ever describe how he felt when Tony had decided to come to his town to start a new life. Tony had decided that he wanted to start again by building a life near him. A life he was an active part of. Tony wanted to start afresh and had come straight to him.( Tears hadn’t come out of his eyes when he had found out that Tony was moving to his town, no matter what his liar sister said).

Tony hadn’t come alone, of course. FRIDAY was the first person that had invaded his life once Tony moved nearby. He had bought a simple, albeit old two storey house. He had turned the basement into his workshop, had a worktable in his living room and slept upstairs. It was a cosy house and a sharp contrast to the Tower, or the extravagant Compound. But, a change in the scenery didn't change the chaos inside. It had been nearly impossible for Tony to invent anything at first. He simply kept improving the braces he had developed for uncle Rhodey in the compound. It had led to FRIDAY contacting him. She had infiltrated all his systems faster than he could have ever thought possible (and wasn’t that just insultingly sad). But he hadn’t cared about that much. Tony was sinking. Tony had nightmares and was afraid to get sleep. Tony who didn’t know how to handle his powers. Tony who didn't have any ideas any more. Tony who was afraid of his work, and sleep and his life. It had broken his heart.

But, he hadn't lost hope. Tony was the strongest person he knew. He could get over it. And he had. Slowly and steadily, but he had. He had joined therapy, willingly. He had started training with Parker (no, it didn't hurt his feelings to know that Tony had another son, no matter what his sister implied). Sure, he had treated Peter with hostility when they had first got into contact but he was just being protective of Tony (it wasn't jealousy. It wasn’t). Then, he had met Colonel Rhodes. Rhodes had immediately jumped back into serving the air force after he completed physical therapy. Rhodes who had needed to do his job to feel more in control. He had refused to join the Avengers and fortunately, his superiors had understood his reasons and hadn't forced him back into an environment filled with so much trauma and mistrust.

However, his friendship with Tony had suffered because of Tony’s guilt and Rhodes anger at how badly his friend had been treated. Ms.Potts had settled things between them however, with brutal efficiency and multiple threats and he had never been more afraid (or dazzled) in his life. She had sat them down and told them in very clear terms, that the four of them (including Happy), belonged together. They had spent decades together, living life, fighting obstacles and winning. They weren’t gonna stop ever. Plus, she and Happy needed to fight over them for her wedding (nobody corrected her over the pronoun). They had been best friends since MIT. Just because she was CEO of Stark Industries didn't mean she had stopped running Tony’s life. She had decided they would be friends again. So it was decided. After that had been a painful three weeks of watching them awkwardly figure out their life and friendship and new routine. It had culminated in the most epic balloon fight of his life and everything had been better after that. Sure, they had to go for some therapy together. Discussing everything they had been through ever since Tony had become Iron man had been important and they finally did it. ( He was pretty sure Tony had gone to therapy with Ms.Potts too but he hadn't dared ask).

What had solidified all of this, was Tony’s suggestion that Rhodey should join the Avengers again, if it complimented his career and if that was what he wanted. Rhodey had looked at Tony with the brightest look in his eyes and then, proceeded to hug him as hard as possible. (He wasn’t allowed to talk about that incident. Or how they cried. Nobody cared about Tony’s reputation but Rhodey had a badass one and it had to be protected). 

This has followed rather unexpectedly by the addition of the Vision. Nobody had expected for him to just turn up on Tony’s doorstep at 4 in the morning. Tony hadn’t been very close with him because of several complications. (JARVIS and Wanda). But, Tony was kind and would never turn anyone away and it had led to the formation of another strong bond. It was weird and nobody got it because they were poles apart. But, nobody (except FRIDAY) got his technopathy better. Also, Vision had helped heal Tony in his own way. 

The next addition hadn’t been very surprising. He knew the people that worked for Stark Industries liked Tony. He was smart,funny with a keen business mind and a kind heart. And they all saw it. It had taken him 6 months to transition as an engineer that simply sent his ideas to R&D to become Head of R&D and CTO again (Pepper had got it done. Nobody questioned it). He had been afraid that Tony wouldn’t be around and would move back again but that hadn't happened. Instead, as time passed they got to see more and more of his staff members here. And it wasn't just R&D anymore. People from legal, the P.R. Department, even people from accounting had come. And none of them seemed to mind. He didn’t even bother to figure out how the logistics of that worked. Slowly, Tony’s confidence had returned. His charm and wit were battle armour that was always ready whenever he needed it but it had been wonderful, to see him become happy and confident. 

He had started going to parties, galas and meetings again, changing the world because he could. Another thing, he had battled from was his alcoholism. Tony never let him know much about that, but he knew it was one of the most difficult things he had ever done.

The last event had been the arrival of Nick Fury. He wouldn’t even bother explaining it, it was too weird. Nick Fury just dropped by every two weeks, made sure Tony was doing okay, had a staring contest with his friends,brought friends along that made sure they were protected and knew how to protect themselves. (If only he could meet his old bullies again, he’d drop kick them through a wall. He didn’t know how to do it yet but he would learn soon. Agent Coulson had a soft spot for him no matter what he said). 

So, that’s how he lived these days. It was pretty normal. He spent his days in school and his nights inventing. He spent his weekend nights( and so weekday ones too) at Tony’s. He had weird discussions with Vision about life in the morning. He argued with Parker over the phone, and video chat and whenever he visited for any holidays.(Someone named Ned got involved somehow but personally, he liked this MJ person the most, because at least they talked sense). He spent time with Tony and his mom preparing food for whoever decided to drop by the weekend.(They all did, if they could. They were all busy and work was crazy for the CEO of Stark Industries, A Lieutenant in the army, A Spy and whatever the last one did.Take that Grumpy). But, they all made time for Tony. None of them were gonna lose him again ever. And he wasn't either. 

Which is exactly why the flash drive in Fury’s hand didn’t make him feel good. At all. But he had faith that Tony wouldn’t abandon him again. It was the only faith he allowed himself to have outside his family.


	7. Chapter 7

**9**

_**Avengers Compound,** _

Jessica Jones has had enough for this life. She didn’t even want to pretend to be invested in what was happening. She had faced her fair share of villains and superhumans. Hell, she even had a team with some of them. Being part of the Defenders had given her life new purpose. It helped her fight her demons, knowing she had people to count on. Sure, Luke and her, still had issues between them. But, Matt had become her only best friend. She still couldn’t think about Trish, it hurt too much. 

Joining the Avengers Initiative had been a hard decision. She knew that she would lose her privacy and maybe a lot more, becoming a registered superhero with the UN. But, Matt had convinced her to do it. She knew that even though he genuinely believed in what he did, working within the law would erase a lot of the doubts he had just because he operated as a vigilante.

Plus, he had promised to personally work on their contracts and protect them - he had signed anonymously on his own contract as Daredevil and had even protected their territories from outside influence - something that had greatly calmed down Luke who had been adamant on keeping his neighbourhood safe. He had helped Danny sign on as Iron Fist and drew a separate contract for Rand Industries so he could donate to the Initiative.

It had been slightly daunting when she had gone to her first meeting after joining the Initiative. She didn’t exactly have a clean closet and had been a little worried if her skeletons might make people reconsider her position. 

It however, turned out to be a good decision after all. Getting to know other supers had been interesting. She had made friends which was surprising considering how closed off she had been. She had made friends with Natasha because of their shared sordid past and low tolerance for bullshit. She really admired the woman and how strong she was. She made an excellent leader and had shown to have more of an emotional and understanding side than she thought possible. It had taken them weeks to get there of course. But, it was worth it. 

She had also clicked surprisingly well with Strange but Johnny said it was because they both hated everything and that cancelled out with each other. Johnny Storm had been the most surprising friend she had made. But, his sunny nature, his carefree personality and how he seemed to have gained the ability to look past her bite and see her, had made them quite close friends. But more than anything she had found her closest friend in Matt. 

She had slowly and steadily told him everything that she had ever wanted to say out loud. Her team members had also found people they clicked with. Luke had become good friends with Ben and Wolverine. Susan had clicked with Hope, Jane and Hank. Dany had his fair share of friends too. They weren’t as close as they were with their own team members but good bonds had been formed. Well, mostly.

Matt had taken an intense dislike towards Steve Rogers. She didn’t get it. According to most people, the man was a legend, principled and honorable like no other, exactly the kind of person Matt would want to get to know. But, his dislike was apparent and he refused to explain why.

Not that any of it was relevant anymore. An alien invasion was on the way. One that was apparently gonna make the Chitauri’s attempt at New York look like a friendly poke. She had been working on her newest case when she had received a message from Matt to immediately come to his office. It had been the shock of her life when he had informed her of what was going to happen. Natasha had sent him an email as team leader explaining everything and he had immediately notified them. It had taken her way too long to process everything and she had wasted very good alcohol that day. 

An alien invasion for Infinity Stones to wipe out half the population. Stones created at the dawn of the Universe. To be used by a megalomaniac who wanted to bring balance to the world. It didn’t even sound real and she had known this for almost a week now. It had made her angry, in the sick, dark way that she refused to address and she just wanted to be done with this already. (She didn’t want to think of how many times Trish had talked of fighting in an invasion, saving the world single handedly.) 

Honestly, she wasn’t exactly sure of how much she could contribute but she pushed the thought back and tried to focus. She had promised herself that she wouldn’t run anymore. She was gonna keep it.

Although, she did contemplate looking at the morons fighting in front of her if it was worth it. They had been called early in the morning to assemble in one of the seminar halls. It was followed by a brief report by Natasha followed by Thor and Strange telling them about the Infinity Stones and Nebula telling them about Thanos. She hadn’t said much, didn’t seem to trust any of them and looked angry and uncomfortable on the stage. 

From what she told, Thanos was calculative, powerful, manipulative and merciless. He also seems to have a gift of either convincing people or enslaving them. She didn’t want to draw parallels but he reminded her too much of what she wanted to leave behind. It didn’t help that Thanos was way worse than Kilgrave and had multiple armies and powerful disciples. 

She had also informed them that she knew the location of the Power stone. It was apparently under the protection of “The Guardians of the Galaxy” who would be joining them soon, after which they would communicate with Xandar about the stone’s protection. Thor had told them about the Mind stone which was in Vision’s head and the Reality Stone that was with the Collector. 

Many of them were skeptical about leaving the mind stone in an android’s head and Nebula seemed to disagree very thoroughly about the Reality Stone being with the collector. Jane offered to find Vision who was missing and take him to the school for protection. Also, she and Strange offered to teach him how to use it. However, Natasha had assured them that Vision would be here soon enough and that while training would be an excellent idea, he already had safe residence. 

This had been followed by many questions but she had refused to answer them. She saw Maximoff give her looks of extreme betrayal but Barton had a hand on her shoulder and she said nothing. Something about the woman unsettled her. She gave a very bad vibe that immediately put her on edge. There was something wrong about her but she couldn’t place her finger on what it was. She knew Jane didn’t like her either.

She had told her about how she had refused training with Charles and Strange, how she seemed a little unhinged, how she had lashed out at Wolverine when she had been unable to get a read on him. That had been enough for her of course. She was never going to trust someone who had the ability to freely read and manipulate her mind,no matter how nice the person was. She had been burned for life.

Thor had also told them about how the location of the Soul Stone was unknown and the Space Stone had been missing ever since Asgard was destroyed. 

Right now, however, the showdown between Rogers and Strange was making her roll her eyes. Well, it was mostly Rogers that was losing his temper and throwing around accusations. Strange was standing tall and dignified, with his cape giving small,curt answers to the Captain and giving him judgemental looks.

It wasn’t helping but she could see why his patience had ended. Strange had told him that the Time Stone was with him, that he could work with it as Sorcerer Supreme and that the sorcerers had sworn an oath to keep it safe. He refused point blank when Rogers had asked him to hand it over to the Avengers.

Honestly, everybody but Rogers and his teammates seemed to know that it wasn’t gonna happen. Strange had told everybody here, individually and together on multiple occasions, that his loyalty lay with the order and that his actions would serve his purpose of keeping the multiverse safe. He worked as their ally but he mostly stayed in his own world and didn’t contribute unless needed. 

He had told them often, of how deeply the masters of his super secret wizard group, disliked even his minimal participation in the Initiative, of how they were afraid of being exposed to the world or losing their path due to outside interference. They had never met any other sorcerer. He had never called on any of them for help.

Rogers however, either hadn’t listened to a word he said or just seemed to think he deserved special treatment. He seemed offended that the Order didn’t trust him (an outsider) and asked Strange to turn over the stone. Strange sighed after a while and looked at Natasha with irritation.

She gave him a small smile and then moved to calm down Rogers. She knew Natasha had convinced him to join the Initiative. She didn’t know when or how though. They seemed to have mutual understanding and respected each other very much.

He eventually calmed down. Natasha then, carried on. She told them of how various other people who had volunteered to help for the invasion would be joining them shortly. It would be a long day of discussing teams, the role of minors, vigilantes and criminals, as well as discussion about the agents and a brief by Susan Storm about the agendas and objectives of the Science research team. Agents of SHIELD would also be joining them shortly. They would wait half an hour before Natasha would start her briefing. 

She thanked her silently for putting a stop to the pointless fight and turned towards Matt. He had been about to share something important with her before all of this had happened. She was about to ask him, but he turned towards her slightly, shook his head very lightly and seemed to look over the room. She quickly got the hint. 

She sat back in her seat and watched as people trickled in slowly. She saw Mystique come with Storm and some other students from the school. She saw Magneto come followed, by Deadpool, then a young girl, then Venom. She saw Nick Fury come in followed by a stoic looking man, and a brunette and a blond woman. The last one was wearing a military uniform and gave a very powerful vibe.

She was followed by T’Challa, Shuri and their bodyguards. She saw Grimm come in along with Johnny who moved towards Richards. Susan, who had taken a seat along with Shuri and another brunette, gave them a smile. Thor seemed to be sneaking glances towards her but he stopped once the raven headed girl next to her pulled out a taser. The old guy next to her gave him an apologetic look and then went back to his notebook. 

She saw Natasha look at the door several times trying and failing not to look agitated. Nebula was also looking at the door and Natasha, but she looked more angry than anything else. What was surprising was that even Rogers, kept looking at the door again and again, but he always looked away with a guilty look on his face. 

She realised that the time was nearly over. She saw Natasha take a deep breath and she got up, stacking her papers and looking at them with some emotion that she thought was sadness. She rearranged her face and looked up determined and ready. Just as she moved towards the podium the door opened rather loudly. 

They all turned back and saw at least a hundred people behind them. They were all wearing black uniforms that had the symbol of a sword and something else she couldn’t place. They all moved efficiently and sat themselves down quickly. Agents she would guess or the military. 

They were followed by a single file of people. She saw Spiderman at one end. Matt knew him and she had met him once or twice, with the mask on. Next to her was a blond kid, followed by Pepper Potts, the man she was sure was Hogan, a man in a military uniform with weird braces on both his legs and a robot that she presumed was the Vision. They all looked expensive and well dressed,with sharp, neutral looks. 

But that wasn’t what caused most of them to turn their heads and a murmur to rise amongst them. It was the man in center who looked a lot younger than what age she guessed he was. The man who was wearing a shiny suit and sunglasses inside. The man who had caused Natasha to stop in her tracks and give him the most genuine smile she had ever seen. The man most of the other Avengers were looking at with mixed looks of anger and disgust. Weirdly however, Matt was looking down with a small smile. But, she focused to look at the man again. She didn’t know why but she felt like everything was about to change.

Tony Stark was here.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Avengers Compound,** _

Vision didn’t understand how to be human. He just wasn’t one. He didn’t sleep or eat or have urges that other people built their lives around. After his conception, he had no idea about what he was supposed to do. He didn’t know who to turn to. He had no idea about wrong or right, truth or justice. He literally had no concepts of his own. 

All he had was code. Code that was built by ideas that came from Bruce and Thor and even Ultron but most importantly, a faithful,understanding, loving program who gave his friend,his father one last wall of protection. He had the Mind Stone which would give him the universe if he wanted it. 

But, he stayed. Because at the end of the day, he had enough JARVIS to know that Mr.Stark would need him today. He had seen the haunted, guilty look in his eyes and knew he would die saving Sokovia, saving the Earth if he had to. So, he stayed because Ultron needed to be stopped and he had to be the one to do it, if he had to make sure Mr.Stark was safe.

But those positive feelings didn’t last very long. While JARVIS pulled him to protect Mr.Stark, there was another powerful force inside him,The Mind Stone and it led him straight to Wanda. The moment that she’d seen his thoughts, it’s like they became connected. Something inside him instantly knew her, recognised her as his ally. He didn’t know her but he trusted her more than anybody else.

It hurt him when he saw how hurt she was. Her grief over her own actions and her brother’s death was deep. As he heard Captain Rogers reassure her, as he heard Mr.Barton try to relieve her guilt, he could see her greatest fear in her eyes. They both heard Captain Rogers tell her that she would fine now, that she had done the right thing and she didn’t need to become the person HYDRA and ULTRON had molded her to become. He could see she was afraid to trust the wrong person, that she was afraid of causing further damage or harming anybody else.

He heard Mr.Barton assure Wanda that ULTRON was entirely Mr.Stark’s mistake and he recalculated his strategy.

He had earlier planned to find Mr.Stark, hopefully lessen his guilt, help him rebuild Sokovia and learn about the world from him. After all, Mr.Stark was a genius, an engineer, a businessman and had knowledge about various other sciences as well as politics.He was Iron Man. He had seemed like an excellent ally to trust as he started to learn about the world. But,he started to doubt it. 

Clearly, the other avengers did not trust Mr.Stark.The Captain himself had come to assure him on the way back to the compound, that he wouldn't be forced by Stark or anybody else to fill JARVIS’ role. They would protect him and keep him safe from his influence. 

He explained very patiently to Vision of how even though Stark generally had the best intentions, he had always managed to destroy everything pretty quickly. While he tried his best, his own self interest, arrogance and inability to blend with the team or show emotion, normally led him to make bad decisions that they all paid the price for sooner or later. He wasn’t a bad person, The Captain had explained; just someone who had more responsibilities and power than he could handle or deserved. It was why it would be for the best if Vision stayed away from him for the time being. While it didn’t exactly feel right to turn his back on Mr.Stark, he understood where the other Avengers were coming from.

They had just fought a long,exhausting battle that erupted because of Mr.Stark. He was responsible for the Mind Stone now. It wasn’t about him but about doing what was best. So, he ignored the man whenever he came to the Compound, to work on repairs, equipment or to catch up. His visits didn’t last very long, and were painful and awkward, but he didn’t intervene even though he wanted to.

A level of distrust had built among them, a wall between the rest of the Avengers and Mr.Stark, solidified by Wanda’s disdain of him, Mr.Stark’s fear of her and the general chill that they all seemed to be projecting towards the man. He had heard Mr.Stark joke multiple times, trying to cover up how uncomfortable he was and perhaps, get his friend's back. But, all his attempts were met with backhanded comments and distaste. 

He thought he was alone in feeling bad for the man until, he saw Ms.Romanoff frown at one of Mr.Barton’s jab about throwing money at own's problem, while Mr.Stark had been talking about the relief efforts conducted by The Maria Stark Foundation and realised he wasn’t the only one who doubted if the behaviour was fair. 

But, then she went away for missions along with the Captain and Sgt.Wilson, while Mr.Barton went home and he was left alone with Wanda for days. 

He was enchanted by what he discovered of course. They were alike in so many ways. They were both powerful, they both wanted to do the right thing above all, they were both adjusting among strangers and learning to live again. 

They were different in so many ways too. While she had a tragic past, filled with hatred and sadness, he had none at all. She was suffering her brother’s loss and he was born from it. They were both trying to escape from the shadows that they had got this new life from. 

It had been beautiful to feel this new, tentative, indescribable feeling build up in his chest. Every time he looked at her, every time they cooked together, or she explained the world to him, or they used their powers, it felt like they were the only two people in this world. Two people who had just survived a storm and were now learning to build up again. Together.

If only someone had told him how badly it would all shatter. He wanted to pretend he hadn’t seen the signs but he had. Every time Mr.Stark had looked at him it had been with undeniable pain, grief and loss. Sure, it had lessened with time and they could be in the same room without it being unbearable for the other, but it still hurt. He saw that. He could have addressed it. He could have told Mr.Stark about the part of JARVIS that was still in him. That he cared about him. That he was new to this world and would appreciate some help. But, he was afraid so he pushed Mr.Stark away like everybody else.

The first crack appeared when he heard Captain Rogers and Mr.Barton discuss finding a new pilot for the Iron Man suit and delegating Mr.Stark as their resident engineer and for funds. The second one appeared when the Captain asked Sgt.Wilson to not discuss Sgt.Barnes' case with Mr.Stark. Another one came, when the Captain and Sgt. Wilson refused to read or sign the Accords. 

And it completely shattered when Wanda threw him down 19 floors of the Compound. 

He didn’t get why it had happened. What Mr.Barton had said to Wanda that convinced her to break out of the Compound, her home where she was safe and get involved in a fight that she wasn’t involved in.

He had come to know of Mr.Barton’s comment about school and he had been confused even more. While she was certainly young compared to the other members he didn’t understand why they kept infantilizing her when she was clearly an adult. 

She was a powerful, young woman and certainly didn’t need baseless metaphors to make her decisions. But, she had taken it and threw him down literally. He couldn’t forget how terrified he had been of her then, unwilling to hurt her but genuinely scared of her ruthless behaviour. 

He had decided to focus on his mission after that, reassuring himself by remembering that Wanda was his friend, she cared about him, she had been swept away by the situation and she would never hurt him deliberately. But, he couldn’t do it completely.

He was devastated even more, when Colonel Rhodes was hit because of him. Because he got distracted. Because Wanda had been in pain, and he lost his focus and Colonel Rhodes had paid the price. As he saw him being taken to the hospital and the rest of the rogues get arrested by General Ross, he felt lost.

The Avengers had been his idea of a family.Of people not related by blood coming together bound to each other by friendship, pain and purpose. And it had all been blown to bits. He had gone back to the Compound, feeling empty. He felt like everything was going to change. He felt like his life had been forced to sorrow against his will. He felt helpless, hopeless and he didn’t know what to do.

Of course, he didn’t fully understand that feeling until he got a call from FRIDAY 8 hours later, informing him that she had lost communication with the suit and that Mr.Stark was mortally injured and possibly dying. He had sprung into action at once. For the first time he accessed information from the database inside him and found Ms.Potts’ details.

He asked FRIDAY to patch her and Mr.Hogan. He knew Colonel Rhodes would like to help them, and would get Tony half paralysed from the waist down, if that’s what it would take to save Mr.Stark, but he was himself in surgery and needed the rest. 

He saw Ms. Potts' work with terrifying efficiency cutting threw whatever tantrum General Ross threw their way as well as several politicians to finally grant him access to Siberia. It unfortunately still took them 38 hours to locate Mr.Stark. 

And when he did, it was horrifying. He had seen Mr.Stark defeated, triumph, angry, sad, awkward and anxious through his own memories and that of other people. But, nothing prepared him for this.

Mr.Stark looked damaged beyond repair lying unconscious on the HYDRA base floor. What had sickened him the most perhaps had been the injury right on his arc reactor clearly formed by the shield lying nearby. He didn’t understand. But, he didn’t have the time to waste on it either. He immediately carried the man to the ambulance that had been sent as part of the rescue mission launched by STARK Industries. 

They transported him to the nearest hospital nearby,with the appropriate equipment to treat him. Dr.Cho and Dr.Wu had reached there before him, along with Ms.Potts, Mr.Hogan and unsurprisingly, a wheelchair ridden Colonel Rhodes. They immediately took him to surgery looking stricken but resolving to help. It was a painful half an hour before Dr.Cho came back with heartbreaking news. 

Multiple broken ribs, fractured sternum, punctured lungs, comprised liver, damaged heart and frostbite claiming multiple fingers and toes. Mr.Stark wouldn’t survive for long. He wouldn’t want to anyway considering how truly damaged his body was.

But, none of Mr.Stark’s friends accepted what she said. They wouldn’t lose him today. They would do whatever it took but he was staying. Vision looked at the determination on Ms.Potts’ face, the anger on Mr.Hogan’s and the resolve on Colonel Rhodes' face, and thought this was beautiful. This was right. He cared about Mr.Stark.

He would help from now. He connected with FRIDAY at once, finding the vial of Extremis that Dr.Stark had made when he had stripped the original virus and made it viable. It had been toned down even more for his surgery but he had considered this version too. It fit him perfectly too. He had a power source for the virus in the form of an arc reactor, he and metal in his blood stream from when he had palladium poisoning and injecting nanites into him wouldn't be difficult since he already had several implants due to his suit.

He presented all this data to the others. Dr.Wu, Dr.Cho looked at it from a doctor’s point of view, while Colonel Rhodes gave his as an engineer. They quickly worked out which version of Extremis they would use and used one of Tony’s new designs for the arc reactor. It was an experimental procedure, which was highly dangerous, but not one of them spent more than a minute thinking about the cons. 

They transported him to the compound in the Cradle, and did it there. They did everything right. Except, they didn’t take out his implants. They didn’t think one of the suits would integrate with him during the procedure. They didn’t think his eyes would turn the color would turn an eerie blue.They didn’t count on him becoming a technopath.

But, he was Tony Stark, They should have expected it honestly. The next few days had been bizarre in his opinion. Filled with sad silences,of loss, grief and anger sure, but pretty weird too. It had been difficult to keep Mr.Stark down, to convince him to rest, to heal or to tell them about what happened in Siberia. Ms.Potts had screamed while crying,Mr.Hogan had glared and Colonel Rhodes had tried every method he could. Vision himself had tried but he hadn’t succeeded.

The person who did however, was a thirteen year old boy who had come all the way from Tennessee. A boy who had skipped school, and caught a bus to New York using all of his meagre pocket money, just because someone in his school had speculated that Tony Stark was dead. A boy who had reached and run into the Compound, guns blazing with no care of anybody and no fear, determined to save the only father figure in his life.

He had thrown himself on Tony and hugged him tighter than any of them thought possible. He had started shaking slightly, fear and worry emanated from him. Mr.Stark had been surprised at first, catching him easily due to his new found strength. He had stood tall and aloof for a second due to his shock, then he crumpled.

He crumpled under the weight of betrayals and hurt and sadness and the depression that never left him and the anxiety that never let him breathe. He cried that day. He cried himself hoarse and then some more. And in between those painful sobs that seemed to be coming from his soul, he told them the truth. About December 1991. About the Winter Soldier. About what happened in Siberia. 

He cried till he exhausted himself. He slid to the ground and Harley went down with not willing to let go. It ended with both Mr.Hogan and Ms.Potts hugging Tony too while Colonel Rhodes wheeled himself and kept a hand on his head. He hesitated not sure if he would be welcome but a sideways look by Colonel Rhodes and he joined the group immediately.

Things hadn’t gotten better after that.They hadn’t gotten better until Mr. Stark had read a letter from someone. He hadn’t gotten to know about its contents much later. Mr.Stark had gained purpose reading it. He had called a meeting, including Harley who had gone back home after 3 days, when Mr.Stark had forced him too, due to his school and his mother.

He had informed them of his plan of action quite thoroughly. He was going to bring the rogue Avengers back, he was going to give them the Compound and he was going to resign from the Avengers. He had crossed his hands behind after his back after that looking like a defiant child, determined but afraid of criticism. He had received none. They did not question his motives. They didn’t even bother asking about them. 

They trusted him and did what was required to separate him from the Avengers. They signed over the building to the U.S.Government for official Avengers business. They stopped the various accounts in the Avengers’ name. They all resigned together. They cut all ties at once. Ms.Potts held press conferences, Colonel Rhodes handled governments, Mr.Hogan handled security and Vision finally started his life. On his own.

He got to know Mr.Parker soon when he came to the Compound, injured due to actions of the Vulture. He left with Mr.Stark for Rose Hill. He took online classes, he learned to cook with Mrs. Keener and went to see a therapist along with Mr.Stark. He built a life for himself slowly and steadily. He watched animated movies with Mr.Stark, heard about boardroom politics with Ms.Potts, discussed philosophy with Colonel Rhodes, contributed to the crazy ideas that the boys had and learnt hand to hand combat from Mr.Hogan. He played board games with all of them and found peace with FRIDAY, DUM-E, U and BUTTERFINGERS. 

Then,Nick Fury came. 

Now, they were in the Avengers Compound again. But, nothing was the same. He was his own person. He was neither JARVIS nor the Mind Stone. He would not be swayed ever again. He knew what he had to do. Mr.Stark, Ms.Potts, Mr.Hogan, Harley, Peter and him, took seats at the end of the seminar hall separated from the other superheroes by hundreds of Agents of SWORD.

He could see some people looking at them discreetly, while some outright started. But, he didn’t care.It wouldn’t do. He saw Colonel Rhodes march upto the podium, while many people looked at his braces. He went upto to Major Danvers, gave a nod to Natasha and ignored the rogue Avengers that were standing next to her. He also saw Melinda May go up probably, for paperwork related to SWORD.

All of them sat down with Mr.Hogan on the outside, then Ms.Potts, then Harley, Peter, himself and Mr.Stark. He sat down and started to smile suddenly.

“You know he can sense them, don’t you Reindeer games? Because you reek of its energy and I bet you haven’t touched it since you landed on Earth.” Mr.Stark pointed towards him as he talked to his companion who he literally materialised out of thin air.

Mr.Loki looked at Mr.Stark with interest and amusement, surprised and charmed. Many people turned towards them and he saw that Rogers had turned towards them and was coming down right to them.

But, he wasn’t afraid. He had found himself, through trials and tribulations and he knew many more would come. He was ready. 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Avengers Compound,_ **

Scott always wanted to be a superhero.He’d grown up reading Captain America novels, and had taken his ideals to heart. JUSTICE,HONESTY,BRAVERY. He wanted to be good above everything else.He didn’t think about what he would have to sacrifice in the process.His childhood had been easy and college had been normal too. He had graduated with a degree and dream to finally fulfill his purpose.

Of course, he needed money for that too. He had loans he needed to pay and a house to build with his girlfriend Maggie. So, he took a job and tried to do his best. But, then he found out about a secret.An ugly,nasty one and he couldn’t find it in his conscience to ignore it. He knew he could go to jail for it. He knew Maggie might never forgive him for abandoning her and Cassie. But, he had to. It's what Captain America would do.

So, he exposed his own company and went to jail for it. He pled guilty and didn’t try to pretend that he wasn’t aware of the consequences of his actions. That was probably why he got a lighter sentence.

Still, it had broken his family in many ways. He had promised himself he would mend it when he got back. And he had to some degree. Sure, he wished his little girl hadn’t got dragged into all of this and got attacked by Cross.

He wished he hadn’t hurt Maggie and Paxton because of this. But, Cassie thought he was a hero. He had found something with Hope. He was Ant-man.Hank was starting to tolerate him. And one day he would be everything he wished to be.

When Sam had approached him, he thought his time had finally come. He got to meet Captain America. Cap was everything he had ever imagined him being and so much more. The man was the legend.(Yes, he knew he was fangirling. Honestly, who wouldn’t).

It hadn’t occurred to him to ask why they were fighting. He didn’t bother finding out why they were trying to take out the rest of the Avengers. He didn’t even question others about what they were trying to achieve. Because, Cap had called. He was everything good about this country. He couldn’t be wrong.

He had heard that one should never meet their heroes. He just wished he hadn’t realised that the hard way. He had fought good that day, unwilling to disappoint Cap.(Yes, he was trying to impress his hero). He hadn’t thought much about it. He hadn’t even regretted his actions when he was put in the RAFT. No regret started later. Maybe too late.

He had been rescued by Cap (he had no doubt that he would have been) and they had flown straight to Wakanda. He had sat the whole ride listening to Clint rant about how disgusting Stark was for what he did. Even Sam had been disgusted by how Stark had kneeled under Ross, how he had created ULTRON,how he had caged Wanda and how he had gone mad and attacked Cap and his friend. 

He had apologised to Cap for letting Stark know where Cap had gone. Cap had just given Sam the most genuine smile he had ever seen and hugged the man. He had then bent down to sit next to Wanda in the jet and comfort her. The poor girl had suffered very badly because of the collar. For him, this solidified Hank’s beliefs. No Stark could be trusted. Tony Stark had been a burden the Avengers had been carrying long enough. Now, they could be free of him. Now, they could be better. And, he would be better with them.

He knew (they all knew) when they heard about their pardons from King T’Challa, that Stark had realised his mistake and was ready to grovel. Cap had immediately called a team meet and made his agenda clear. Sure, he knew that Stark had made a mistake. He knew that some of them might never be able to forgive the man. Might never be able to trust him on the battlefield again. But, he was an Avenger.

They belonged together. And Cap would put the required restrictions on Stark. He would never be able to ever hurt anyone ever again. Clint had scoffed but said nothing. Sam and Scott had both nodded but had their doubts. Wanda simply looked away, with a weird look in her eyes. Scott had been more excited to go back than he could comprehend. It was his time. He was Avenger.

He would live in their compound. Hope would be impressed by him. Cassie would be too. She’d probably be more excited than anyone. She loved the Avengers (It was in poor taste though, because her favourite was Iron Man). He had so many dreams of what the future would be like. He wished someone had told him that they would crash and burn. Why had nobody warned him?

Going to the Avengers Compound was awe-inspiring. It was majestic in its structure and truly represented the people it was housing. The jet loaned to them by Wakanda descended onto the pad and they all walked out one after the other. 

Cap looked happy and at home, thought he had seemed a little wistful because they had to leave Barnes in Wakanada for his safety. Sam looked happy too but he was looking around, probably for War Machine. Clint was smiling, but he was clenching his fists probably to deck Stark as soon as he saw him. Wanda looked neutral. The woman gave him a weird vibe. He didn’t want to think about her like that but he couldn’t help it.

They all walked forward before Cap stopped and they all did standing behind him. He looked over Cap’s shoulder and didn’t see Stark. Or War Machine. Or even the android. Or Spider kid. Instead, he saw Natasha Romanoff. Correction, he saw the Black Widow. She was angry but in control. She reminded him of Hope. She could kill them and not break a sweat. He was terrified. 

She marched straight towards Cap. She raised her hand and he was sure a showdown was gonna happen but she got control of herself. She stepped back and said, “I don’t know what delusional ideas you came with. I’m not gonna bother asking. If I didn’t owe my life to some of you, if I didn’t believe you could be better” She looked at Clint when she said this “ I would end you all without caring even a bit. You have destroyed everything the Avengers have stood for. You ripped apart our history, our sacrifices and our family. 

My Family. I gave up everything to have it. I broke all my walls to connect with you guys. It was hard and heart wrenching but I did. And you broke all of it. Because you people wouldn't bother to listen. Well, congratulations. Because you’ll find that nobody wants to hear what you people have to say anymore.”

She started to walk away but instead turned around and got up right into Cap’s face putting a knife to his neck. The man nearly flinched but stood his ground. “I don't know what you did in Siberia. I don’t know if it caused the final break in the Avengers. But, if it is Rogers, if after all of the patronising behaviour and all your lectures, if your selfishness cost me my home, then you’ll have to deal with me. And it won't be pretty.”

She had walked off then, which was followed by a man coming and introducing himself as their official liaison. He was an agent from the U.S. Defense Department. He was smart but efficient and had escorted them to a meeting room before any of them realised. And then the ship hit an iceberg.

Scott had been sure they’d done the right thing. Everybody in Wakanda told him again and again that he had done the right thing. So, why was this happening to him? He couldn’t even pinpoint who had gotten the worst deal.

Captain America was no more. The US Military had come to the opinion that Steve Rogers didn’t fit the ideal anymore. That his reckless actions in Lagos, Germany and Siberia had put America in a mess, with other countries using him to bring them down. He would have been discharged from his rank as Captain but it turned out to be non existent as he hadn’t even undergone basic training and was barely a Private. He would have to choose a new call sign and Captain America would be given to someone else. Someone worthy. 

Sam had been discharged dishonorably and would lose his military pension. He would no longer be allowed to work in the VA. He would also be asked to give back the Falcon wings, since they belonged to the Military and would only get them during missions. 

Clint’s wife had divorced him and gotten sole custody of their children. He would not be allowed to meet them until he fulfilled her demands. 

Wanda had got a visa but only on a temporary basis. She was no longer an active Avenger. She would have to undergo training under someone they appointed or she would no longer be an Avenger and would be sent back to Sokovia.

Scott had lost visitation rights to his daughter. He would have to undergo mandatory training with the Wasp if he wanted to keep the suit. He would also be under house arrest in the Compound. If he failed to comply with any of their requirements then Pym Technology would be suing him for theft and illegal usage.

It got even worse from there. Their pardons were only for the U.S.. They had been banned from almost all of the countries in the UN Security Council. They would have to do community service twice a week. Since the compound and its facilities were paid for by the US Government, they had given them six months to get a job to pay for rent,food and electricity.

Being an Avenger would only pay a little above a minimum wage job since the government couldn’t afford to pay them more. Donations to them would be used to pay for their gear, equipment and for damages they cause to innocent people and property. Any money they had previously was seized to pay for damages to the airport and in Lagos. They were all under supervision for the next year. 

Also, they would have to find an engineer to fix their equipment. They would get them basic stuff that was used by the Army - guns,body armor,etc. But they didn’t have the money for any special requests. They didn’t have access to any jet and would only be allowed to use it for missions by punching in a passcode provided by the department. Lastly, Dr.Stark, Vision and Colonel Rhodes had all resigned from the Avengers. They did not want any ties to the former. Stark Industries had also withdrawn funds from their team.

Scott was beyond shocked. He had lost everything in a single second. He had lost rights to see his daughter. Hope would sue him if he did anything wrong. He was under lockdown in the Compound. He had no money and no job. He didn’t know what to do. He looked around desperately for one of them to start shouting about how unfair this all was and fix it.

They were all in stages of shock and despair like him. The man simply nodded at them and walked out of the room. He ran out of there and didn’t stop till he reached a bare room. He locked himself in and dialled a number on his phone hoping that this was all a misunderstanding.Praying. What he heard broke the last piece of hope he had.

Hope shouted at him through the phone with a broken voice that openly conveyed her pain and disappointment. She was furious at him for not talking to her before stealing her father’s suit. She was angry at him for exposing its powers to the world. She was enraged that she had to fight tooth and nail, to keep her technology in her own hands. She was disappointed he hadn’t bothered to read the Accords.

That he had followed Captain America blindly and abandoned his daughter. That he had left them both alone and susceptible to blackmail and attacks by General Ross. The only reason she had let him come back without her legal team burying him to the ground, was because she needed him. He had come back from the Quantum Realm. He was her only link to her mother. She had ended the call by stating how she had been disappointed in herself for not seeing him for who he truly was. And she would never make the mistake of trusting him again.

Every sentence she said hurt. Reality hurt. It was crashing all around him and his eyes were finally open. Everything was on fire. He had no clue what to do.

He simply lay down on the bed in that room for the next two days wallowing in misery. Nobody came to get him. But, he couldn't remain like that forever. He had made several big mistakes and he should start repaying them. First and foremost, he read the Accords. He read them thoroughly, completely and studied it all in detail. He took help from Ms.Romanoff (who gave him an almost smile when asked for help) and got him in touch with a lawyer when it got too complicated.

They were good. They made sense. Sure, they weren’t perfect and could use a lot of improvement but they worked. He understood them. He would have wanted them if he had been a civilian and didn’t have Captain America blinders.

They were about responsibility, accountability and transparency. He had worked under such laws his whole life. They were his motto. He got them. Sure, some clauses made him uncomfortable, because they were clearly written to suppress the enhanced. But, they hadn’t been ratified. They could be argued about. Why had nobody tried to negotiate.

Next, he tried to get in touch with Maggie. His whole life shifted. Apparently, they had been attacked. In the middle of the night. By soldiers sent by General Ross. Ross who wanted him and the other badly enough, he was willing to cross any line. And they had been saved by Tony Stark.

Stark who along with Vision had fought with calm but no mercy. They had gotten them safely out of there. Hope and Hank had helped set up a safe house for them and Stark had gotten them protection by asking a favour from some ex-SHIELD agents. His Cassie had lost her life again. He had turned it upside down for her again. 

And Stark had saved them. Maggie wouldn’t allow him anywhere near Cassie till she was sure he wouldn’t do anything like this again. He would have to get his life together and call her after six months with proof.

He could wallow in despair. Or he could get his life together. While he still believed Stark to be the man the team said he was, he had protected his daughter. It wouldn’t do if he let himself go.

So, he got a job as the chief engineer for the team’s equipment, setting up a contract with the Department of Defense.He threw himself into his work as Antman and did whatever he could to bring back Hope’s mom.

It got better. Then,really uncomfortable. Because Janet Van Dyne was Tony Stark’s godmother. She and Maria Stark were best friends. She loved both of them a lot. Hank had immediately tried to throw the man under the bus, citing his past of being an irresponsible playboy and drug addict. This had gotten her to her to research all of their actions in the past. It had not gone well.

She was disappointed in Hank for not being a better father to Hope and for holding a grudge against Tony for something his father had allegedly done. She was disappointed how Hope had turned against her only childhood friend and how she had turned against her father. She wasn’t okay with Scott’s actions either but she didn’t express it.

She had even ranted on how none of them saw who Tony had become and at Hank for not remembering what he was like. Hope had been close to forgiving him, he could tell. But, her mother’s words sent them both back fifty yards and made them question their actions and opinions. It did not bear good results.

It had been two years since he came back to the Compound. He did not want to be an Avenger anymore. He didn’t like most of his teammates. They were bitter, angry and sad. They didn’t do their job properly. They caused destruction of property and hurt people. They made all sorts of excuses. 

He felt suffocated with them. Nobody seemed to trust them either. Not the government or other superheroes and especially the general public (New York was Iron Man’s city. He didn’t know why he expected differently).

He had talked with Hope about it extensively before they came to a decision. He would quit the Avengers and join her. They would work as a duo. He would get a new job and find a house near Cassie. He would sort out his priorities. Then, the Asgardians came

.

Now, he was sitting on a podium along with Barton,Maximoff,Wilson,Bruce and Thor as they watched Rogers move towards Stark and Loki.(Or uncle Tony as Cassie called him. Because, this man who owed Scott nothing called his daughter princess and had meetings with her once a week simply to listen to her and so they could move further toward world domination. Or so she said. Hope and Maggie simply smiled at him. He was terrified and he wouldn’t pretend otherwise). 

However, Natasha came in his way along with a blond in a military uniform and Natasha asked him to back off. He couldn’t see his expression but knew he wouldn’t win. Natasha Romanoff was insanely protective of Stark. They didn’t know why. But, brutal training sessions had taught them that lesson well.

He turned to see the same looks of anger and bitterness on the team’s face excluding Thor who looked delighted to see Stark. He saw Stark smirking widely at Loki,while the people seated next to him didn’t seem surprised that the God of Mischief had gone straight for Stark. They looked almost amused. Like he got into such situations all the time.

Maybe, he should get to know the man. He had to thank him. However, he kept quiet as Steve bypassed both ladies, went to the podium and started to speak. He saw them all settle down. He hoped Steve would restore his faith in his hero. He didn’t count on it though.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Avengers Compound_ ** ,

Steve Rogers didn’t like this feeling. Like he was losing. He didn’t know what it was. He didn’t know when this feeling started. But it felt like he was losing. And he wasn’t about to go down without a fight. It was time to take a stand. He bypassed Natasha and the blond woman and went to the podium.

He took the mike in his hand and looked across the seminar hall. Such extraordinary people, all under the same roof. And he could show them the right way.

“Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Captain Steve Rogers. Some of you may know me as Captain America. Once upon a time, I was just a skinny little boy from Brooklyn. A man trying to serve his country and make a difference. I had asthma, TB, and so many other ailments. My parents had passed away and I lived in suffering. It was hard. But I survived. Not because I was special or strong, but because I believed. 

I believe all of us are capable of making a difference. I was alone when I tried to join the army. They kept on rejecting me.Then, I got the serum and I was alone again. I tried to fit in, to have a normal life, but it didn’t work out. I was a dancing monkey for the US Army. It wasn’t what I signed up for. So, when the time for action came I grabbed it. I didn’t think of the consequences. I didn’t bother with what my superiors would say or what my mates felt like.

Because I knew I was right. Being right comes with a price. I’ve paid it a thousand times. I probably have more to pay. I’m not a liar. Coming out of the ice and discovering this new world was terrifying. It was made easier by friends old and new but it was difficult still. I’d honestly go back in a heartbeat. But, I’ve come to love this strange new world too. 

It’s not home but it’s the closest I’ve gotten.

But now a madman threatens it. A man so fixed in his ways and so sure, he’s right, that he’s willing to sacrifice innocent lives for it. He’s trying to win this war before it started and now, innocent people are going to die. And we can stop him. Together.

Apart, we’re just high powered individuals with no goals and no understanding of the danger that comes. But together. We’re a team. A team of soldiers ready to win this battle. A team that comes together, to fight against a bully, who thinks he knows what’s best for the universe. That team is the Avengers. We’re scattered right now and anybody could pull us apart. 

We’re different groups with very little history or interaction between us. We’ve operated separately and believe me I’ve tried to bind us together, but unfortunately we’re separated by a government filled with politicians who serve only their personal agenda. But, that has to end.

Two years back, we were that team. Sure, we had our differences. But we were a family. 

There are many battles we have to fight. We’re all tired soldiers but we can't stop now. This is the final war. We can't afford to die, sleep, rest or even close your eyes. We didn’t know this could happen. None of us could have prepared for it. 

But it’s here and so are we. It's time to put aside any doubt or differences aside. We have to trust each other. We have to trust the collective spirit we share that just wants to save the world. We’re in this together. Let’s just be this Titan that he can’t put us down no matter how hard he tries. Because together we’re the Avengers. And we’ll save the world.” 

He felt adrenaline coursing through his veins and he felt alive. Looking at the crowd, trying to motivate it, he felt like he could finally begin again. He could leave his past behind, his failures and inadequacies that were only partially lessened by the serum. 

This was a power packed army just waiting for its leader. And he stepped up. He always would.

It was for the greater good. Nothing mattered more. He didn’t notice that only a few people clapped to his words. He didn’t see the sceptical looks some people were giving him or the ones filled with apprehension. He didn’t see the look of disgust and loathing that most of the SWORD agents were giving him. He didn’t see how some people paid him no attention while some looked enraged. 

But Natasha did. She knew the situation was delicate. She knew a lot of people were pissed off at steve. At all of them. She had to neutralise it. She had to shift their attention. This was important. She couldn’t let Steve distract them, just because he wanted to establish his leadership and virtue.

She gave him a quick smile and shifted him slightly to take the podium herself. She had never been more grateful for all the honeypot missions she had been sent for. It taught her exactly how to treat Steve. It saddened her to treat him like that but she had to. She wouldn't let him ruin anything else. He would regret it when he would finally realise the truth. If he realises the truth. 

“ Steve has made an excellent point. We all are going to be divided into new teams. We need to train together and learn to trust each other on the field. We must know each other's weaknesses and strengths. 

So, I'll be dividing us into teams today. There’ll be 8 team leaders. I’ll be leading the Initiative. The nine of us will form a panel. We’ll be making all important decisions regarding the invasion - battle strategies, tactics, preemptive measures and regarding individual team members and their responsibilities. 

We will be cooperating and sharing information with the United Nations and the Science Research Group. Anybody interested in joining the group can give an application to Susan Storm. We will start individual training of groups three days from now. 

Tomorrow, we will have a fundraiser to raise money for equipment, repairs and other expenses that will need to be paid during the fight. It is very important. It’ll be our one chance to convince world leaders that we are capable of handling the upcoming catastrophe and deserve their faith and support.

It is imperative. In this time, members of SWORD will draw up our timetables regarding practice and training sessions. After a week we will start training within groups. Simulations will be made by trained professionals and we will eventually train together. 

Auxiliary members who have just signed up for the invasion and don’t wish to join the Initiative separately, will be trained by team members individually. 

The role of minors will be discussed later in detail by team leaders and their guardians, but for now each team will have one. 

The teams are as follows- Team A led by Captain Rogers will consist of Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon and Scarlet Witch.

Team B- led by Captain Marvel will consist of Deadpool, Loki, Thor and Ms.Marvel.

Team C- led by Black Panther will consist of Colleen Wing, Mercedes Knight, Venom and Inferno.

Team D- led by War Machine will consist of the Hulk, Vision,Antman, Wolverine and Lady Ironheart.

Team E- led by Dr.Strange will consist of Iron Man, Iron Lad, Nebula and Spiderman.

Team F- led by Daredevil will consist of Jessica Jones, Iron Fist,the Wasp, Power Man and Quicksilver

Team G- led by Professor X will consist of Magneto,Mystique, Phoenix and Nightcrawler

Team H- led by Star Lord will consist of Gamora,Drax, Mantis, Rocket and Groot.

Also, other mutants, inhumans and enhanced individuals will also be added and will train with specific teams according to compatibility.”

She looked around and saw discussions erupting among individuals. She felt her never ending headache make a forceful reappearance and but, she pushed it away. This was her responsibility. There was red in her ledger. She had to wipe it all off.

Plus, it might lessen the ache in her heart. She was about to continue when she felt Nebula push her away and march towards the back. She followed her and almost banged into her when she stopped abruptly.

She saw who Nebula was looking at and her heart curled in her chest. Tony. What had she done? She was brought out of the melancholy by Nebula’s bitter wooden tone. She was in pain too.

“Who do you think you are Terran? I sent you a message. You should have responded immediately. Clearly, you’re too simple minded to understand what’s going to happen. 

Thanos is coming after you. Not just this planet, not just the stones -you, in particular. 

He’s a Titan. He destroys planets, wipes out civilisations, kills and calls its mercy. He’s ripped out every piece of me and put back what he liked and put mechanical ones to replace the ones he doesn’t. He has no mercy. He has never shown me kindness. He won’t show it to you either. He’s out to possess you, to own you, to make you his puppet. He’ll kill everything and everyone you love. 

He’ll make you want to kill yourself but won’t let you do it.I should relieve you of the misery now. He’ll break your spirit and courage and then some more. He will make you regret being alive. So, I hope you enjoyed this free time you fool.”\

She said and all of them, even Pepper looked stricken. Except Tony Stark. He simply watched her speak and then extended his hand. “Hi, Tony Stark. Nice to meet you. Thank you for threatening my life. Thank you for giving me a glimpse of the horror show that is coming. Do you want to sit and discuss it some more? I’m sure Lokes here was about to tell me about my impending death too.This isn’t the first time a megalomaniac has it in for me. We’ll make it a picnic and maybe then you’ll let me look at your arm. Those wires don't sound happy.” He smiled at her charmingly and all of them looked at him with equal looks of exasperation and amusement. 

She saw Nebula loosen a little for the first time since she landed. She admired him a little more then.She missed him so much. She was sure then of her decision. This was Earth’s best chance. He was their best chance. She only had to keep him safe. She would. 


	11. Chapter 11

**_Avengers Compound,_ **

Doctor Stephen Strange has had enough for one lifetime. He knows he doesn't have a choice. He knows that being the Sorcerer Supreme is important. But for all the knowledge imparted on him by Vishanti, he can't understand how he got stuck with the Avengers. He doesn't fit in with them. Truth be told he never has fit in anywhere.

As a gifted child in Nebraska with no interest in a small town life, farming or getting along with others, his early years had not been easy. Sure, school was a breeze. He was smarter than anybody else and he acted like it. It made him unpopular but that didn't matter because he didn't care about anybody’s opinion. 

But, his home life had been a different story. He loved his family sure, but he didn’t get along with any of them except Donna. His parents didn’t get him -his ambitious,tenacious,stubborn nature so different from Victor’s carefree attitude towards life and Donna’s sweet nature. All they wanted was a normal life with a steady paying job and to live their life with their loved ones, just like their parents. 

But Stephen had been different. He had no interest in settling down, getting married or living on a farm. He wanted to be famous and rich, with awards and a golden career. He wanted to be better than everybody in his chosen field and inspire awe for his work. He had chosen to be a doctor when he was ten. 

It had been a normal evening, where he had been studying in his special place, hidden from Victor so he couldn't interrupt him to take part in his pranks. Donna (the only one who knew about the small shed where he spent most of his time) had come running, crying about an injury she got after she fell down in the field.

He had learnt about first aid from his mom (he loathed taking help for anything) and had quickly applied the disinfectant and bound her wound. She had still continued crying. So, before he could think further he had kissed her on the forehead and hugged her in his arms. He disliked physical contact but he hated seeing his sister cry more. 

She had quieted after sometime but didn’t remove her arms that were around him. She told him that he would make a great doctor. She had also expressed how she loved him and how impressive he was. That, along with his budding interest in science had sealed the deal for him.

Of course, life wasn’t that easy. He had just begun high school when Donna had asked him to go ice skating. While he had formed the ability to say no to his parents, Victor and any of his classmates, saying no to Donna was still impossible. 

She was the only person he loved truly, selflessly and she was often a ray of sunshine in his otherwise dreary, lonely life.

That's when the accident that changed his whole life had happened. He had a test the next morning and had taken his book along. He had promised to keep an eye out for her but had gotten immersed in his books. He hadn't noticed when she went too far. He hadn't seen the ice break. He hadn't seen her immediately drown. He hadn't seen her drown. He had however, went looking for her thirty minutes later and found her dead body.

He had never hated his photographic memory before that. He had thought it was his best asset. But he had wished, so dearly wished he didn’t have it. He didn’t want to remember how she looked that day. But he did. He remembered it for the rest of his life. 

That day had fractured something in his soul. Had broken something so deep, he knew he would never find that piece again. So, he didn't try. Instead, he had worked hard to go to college and had abandoned his family. He had ended all connections to them. He had never felt close to his parents and leaving them was easy. Leaving Victor on the other hand had been more difficult than he could have thought possible. He loved his little brother more than he realised. But, he couldn't let that come in between his dreams. 

So, he had left them all behind and tried to forget that look of anger and sorrow on his brother’s face, when he realised Stephen was never coming back.

Becoming a neurosurgeon had led to him achieving all his dreams. He had given everything he had to his cause, studying and working like crazy. He had avoided relationships and feelings and survived on purpose and indifference. He had focused only on his goals. 

He had actively avoided friendships instead had networked to build contacts that would help in his career. 

He had worked his body to the ground getting his MD and PHD at the same time. He had casual relationships and experimented appropriately to mix in but never even imagined falling in love. Love was a weakness, a distraction. He had no time for distractions. 

He had found an exception to that rule, when he had joined Metro General. Dr.Christine Palmer had been beautiful,kind, compassionate, wilful and intelligent. She was a smart woman and he had developed feelings even though he hadn’t wanted to. He wasn’t in love with her but he loved her a lot. She was his first real friend since Donna. Dating her had been nice. It had been nice to go to galas and medical conferences with someone, to discuss cases and his ideas with someone and to confide in someone.

Unfortunately however, they didn’t work. He was a workaholic with no time to build a relationship or invest in another person. He had always prioritized work over her and kept a wall between them. Sure, it had hurt him to see how much his actions pained her. But, he had sacrificed nearly everything to achieve his goals. He couldn’t give them up or let anybody slow him down. 

Fortunately for him, she was more forgiving and kind than he deserved. She had seen he was afraid to let anybody in, that his actions towards his family haunted him and that he needed closure before he could form a proper relationship. His refusal to treat terminal patients and his attempt to hide his emotions and guilt behind a curtain of indifference and ego, only solidified her beliefs.

No matter what, they were good friends. She didn’t want to lose him. So, she broke up with him and put distance between them, so they could both heal.

Stephen had honestly been relieved, she broke up with him, because he had been afraid he would hurt her too badly and lose her forever. Things had slowly returned to normal and they had started regaining their previous friendship.

Then, his accident happened. His whole life had been ripped to pieces. Everything he had ever worked for was destroyed in a matter of seconds. His career and any chance to get it back taken away in mere moments. He had wondered if he was being punished. For letting his sister die and for being callous and cruel, indifferent and judgemental, for never loving anything and anybody beside himself. 

Then, he found Kamar-Taj. It had been the most bizarre experience of his life. He had thought he knew everything. It taught him so much more.

It taught him how to be humble when faced with the beauty and complexity of the multiverse. It taught him friendship acquired through tough times with Wong and Mordo. It taught him about loss again, when he lost the Ancient One to death and Mordo to rigid principles. 

It taught him how to build up again, gaining his self confidence as well as his friendship with Christine again.

It taught him about magic, its endless potential and how its use and misuse affected every living being. It taught him how vast the universe was and how much he had yet to explore. It taught him that he couldn’t fit ; becoming The Sorcerer Supreme and residing above the other Masters and even his friends, solely responsible for the magical realm on Earth.

But, most importantly it taught him that there was so much more to learn.

Getting to know Natasha Romanov had been difficult. She was as closed off as he was, as sarcastic and twice as mysterious. He had been enraged and creeped out to know that SHIELD had been keeping an eye on him since they found his name in the Hydra Hit List. That his actions had been monitored and he had been observed was the most disturbing thing he had . found out. (that week. Next week it had been interdimensional wolfpillars). 

However, before he could have gotten rightfully angry and banished her, she had asked him to let her explain. She was the legendary Black Widow. She never asked. Before. So, he heard her out. What he found out was sad. Dangerous and sad.

Tony Stark had vanished. Steve Rogers had destroyed the Avengers. He had destroyed the belief and support the public had for superheroes. He had taken away any goodwill politicians had towards the enhanced. He had given Secretary Ross of the US Government an open pass to persecute the enhanced. They were all in danger. They needed to stand together. 

So, he had joined the Initiative with his identity a secret from the UN and the sorcerers still in the shadows. They knew he performed magic and that's all they knew about him. He had gotten to know some interesting people. He still didn’t fit in but perhaps, for the first time he didn’t feel like he was too different.

He made close acquaintances with Natasha and Jessica. He even bonded with Reed and Susuan over medicine and often helped web slinger Spiderman.

Stephen was Stephen still, so he pissed people off too. He didn’t like Rogers and often clashed with the man over his stupid,rash plans that had too much show and not enough thought. He disliked Barton for how loud and aggressive he was and Maximoff because she abused her powers. He had been observing her since he met her, and had decided that he would take away her powers if necessary. They hated him too. 

But, he got the feeling that they hated him for being too similar yet too different from Tony Stark. He had no idea where the man was. It wasn't his fault.(or at least that's the message Natasha had drilled into all of them with fire in her eyes and a sorrow she couldn’t hide) but that’s all they knew.

The other Rogue Avengers told all sorts of tales (he imprisoned them, the Accords where a ploy against the Avengers, he was jealous because he wasn’t an actual hero, he was good for money and nothing else, he was a murder, terrorist,etc.) but most of them had stopped listening once they realised the truth.

Tony Stark being the bad guy, didn’t justify what they did in Lagos and Germany. It didn’t justify why they hadn’t even bothered to read the Accords. It didn’t explain why they were living a luxurious life in the Compound. It didn’t justify that they were rash, stupid and got more innocent people killed than saved in their missions. 

He knew the enhanced had been angry at Stark for leaving. Now they wondered if he had been pushed out.

All of that had been pushed away from his mind once he got to know about the Mad Titan. He had immediately informed the other Masters. Kamar-Taj was preparing for war.

He had taken a sacred Oath to protect the Time Stone. It meant publicly joining the Avengers Initiative and becoming a team leader. It meant listening to Rogers pathetic and delusional speech and pretending that the man was competent enough to give one and be a team leader. 

It meant saving Natashs and even Stark from Loki and his tricks and Nebula’s wrath. So, he moved towards them and looked at Stark. And his heart skipped a beat. For just a second. Like when he first held a scalpel. Like when he got his first award. Like when he discovered magic. Like he was on the precipice of something amazing and he was going to go all in, because he craved all things beautiful and complicated. Then, he shook it off.

He saw Stark wiggle his eyebrows at Nebula but was too far to hear what he was saying. He saw the amused look on Loki’s face and saw Nebula carefully sit down between Stark and Loki. He saw Natasha turn towards him with a wistful look on her face. He had too many questions from before. Many had formed now. Perhaps, he would get some at the gala tomorrow. He didn’t understand why he wanted them. He just did.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 1

**_Stark Tower_ ** ,

Tony Stark was still standing. He just didn’t get how. He had been beat down, chewed out, tossed outside and spit on by almost everyone he knew.

It had started even before he had been born. Losing Captain America, had unhinged something in his father. He knows that Howard Stark wasn’t born evil. But losing Steve Rogers had somehow formed a void in his life. And Tony couldn’t fill it.

And for that he had paid the price. He got that Captain Rogers had been the epitome of Truth,Justice and Honour. He got that he was Aunt Peggy’s first love. Captain Rogers had given hope to thousands of Americans. But Tony never understood why he had to be the replacement. While he admired Captain America as much as any other kid who read the comics, which was only fueled by the stories Aunt Peggy and dad told him, he didn’t get his father’s disappointment.

It had been a very lonely childhood in boarding schools and in his workshop, with his mother unable to connect with him and his father unwilling to. It had created more self esteem issues that he was willing to admit to, always seeing his father look at him, with such regret. Like he would give Tony up in a millisecond if it would get Rogers back. 

Always this dark unforgiving look, that made it quite clear that he didn’t find Tony worthy. It didn’t matter that he built that circuit board when he was just four. Or that he completed high school the same time puberty hit. Or that he had been held back a few years to not truly reveal his intelligence because Aunt Peggy was worried about possible kidnappings. His father didn’t care.

He had realised that on his high school graduation, when his father didn’t come because he was drunk and his mother had gone with him to a party. A piece of him had died that night.

The next part had died when he went to MIT. Meeting Ty Stone and Sunset Bains had both been beautiful tragedies. Beautiful because he had fallen in love. Deeply, overwhelmingly, desperately in love. He had been so eager to get some affection and he had thrown everything he got at them. 

His heart had raced when he got his first kiss from Ty and it had nearly overexerted itself when he had bared his heart to Sunset. He had felt every touch and every word they said, trying to take it all the way to his soul, just so he could feel whole.

Tragic, because he got his heart broken. Both times. He didn’t know which hurt most till date. Finding out Ty had only dated him so he could get a trophy boyfriend, cheating on him any chance he got or that Sunset had dated him for his inventions to help her father. Between his indifference and her callousness about his heartbreak, he had been destroyed. It hadn’t helped that he had dated them one after the other, so willing to find any love. 

He had dived into drugs and alcohol after that. It hurt. But it helped too. Going back home had been easier since, his parents had tutored him all through the holidays about his responsibility as the heir to Stark Industries. 

With his emotions exhausted, it had been easy to understand what kind of businessman his parents were expecting him to be. His father had crafted him and his mother polished teaching him more about the world and its cruel, unforgiving, manipulative nature than any child deserved to know. But, he took it all to his heart and applied his brain and it didn’t hurt so much anymore. Everybody looked out for themselves in the end. He had no right to hurt over that. 

So, nobody saw him after that. They saw his masks and his drug habit and the alcoholism, while he buried pieces of himself slowly but successfully, stripping himself, so that nothing human remained. He had as much meaningless sex as he could, taking each encounter as proof that love was not meant for him. He spent years like this believing he was above feelings and emotions. His parents died and he didn’t properly mourn them. 

He just drowned himself in the nearest bottle and tried to forget. He tried to forget how much it hurt after his mom distanced herself when he went to school and also, how it felt when she came to visit. How she preferred being a socialite to a mother and how she sometimes sang lullabies when he couldn’t sleep. Mostly, he tried to forget how much he loved his mom, more than anybody in the world. He didn’t have to do much to forget his father. He had been practicing for so long, avoiding Howard’s angry rants, his alcoholic phases and his disgust at every aspect of Tony. His father had been pushing away Tony for so long, it was easy to not remember. (He remembered of course, everything because his brain wouldn’t let him forget and his heart hurt so much. He loved his dad, no matter what.) A little more of Tony died at their funeral.

Afghanistan ended Tony Stark. But, it was also a new beginning. It wasn’t the first time he had been kidnapped. It had happened often in his childhood and even in his teens and pretty soon after he graduated MIT. But, never had he been shown the consequences of his actions. Terrorists had his weapons because he was a useless drunk who had given command of his company to Obi- Stane. 

It was his reckless, irresponsible, dangerous behaviour that had killed so many people. Maybe Ten Rings held the trigger. But he killed Yinsen. He died to save Tony, who was not worthy, not enough, never enough. Somedays, his loss still haunts Tony, stuns him into shock when he remembers the depth of Yinsen’s sacrifice. Somedays his trust and faith brings Tony to his knees. 

Stane’s betrayal had ripped so much to shreds. Obi was the only family left. Aunt Peggy was forgetting him, Uncle Dan was dead, his parents were dead, Jarvis was dead and so was Ana. He had killed Stane because it was necessary, because he hurt Pepper. It had hurt, it still hurt. Uncle Obi, who saved him from getting hit when Howard was drunk, who always supported Tony and kept his company afloat. 

He had his share of luck too. Finding Rhodey, Pepper, Peter, Happy and Harley. Coding JARVIS, FRIDAY, ANA, KAREN, CERBERUS, VIRGIL, HOMER, JOCASTA and VERONICA. 

Then, he thought he struck gold. Because he met Steve Rogers. Not Captain America. Not Captain Rogers. He met Steve. And he fell hard. 

It wasn’t like Ty when love was new, and he couldn’t breathe between his feelings and Ty’s demands. It wasn’t like Susain when love was desperate and he had reached for hope with all his might. It wasn’t even like Pepper’s where he had found something so beautiful, even he couldn’t believe it but it came with an expiration date. It had been amazing dating her but even better, when their friendship survived their breakup. They weren’t good together. They loved each other so much, but couldn’t stay in love for long. They were too different, and never seemed to truly fit.

He had thought she was his last chance. Then, he met Steve. It had been magical. And like anything magical in his life, it ripped his life apart. Steve was everything he had ever imagined, and so much more. Sure, their first impressions were bad. It was disappointing to find out how Steve had formed such an unfavourable opinion of him without getting to know him first. How he seemed to look down on Tony and how ridged he was. Then, they fought together as the Avengers and it felt like he gained some respect in Steve’s eyes. He had thought it would have been the end.

Then, Steve had come to the Tower. To apologise and to get to know him. He had been delighted and welcomed all the Avengers into his life. That year had been perfect. He had bonded with Natasha over lost childhoods and haunting memories and pain that was always there. He bonded with Clint over pranks and snark and masks that covered longing for a simpler world. He bonded with Bruce over science and burdens and acceptance that let people breathe. He even bonded with Thor over brothers and how much they mattered no matter what. 

But more than anyone he bonded with Steve. He bonded with Steve over the Avengers and weapons and art and the past. He bonded with Steve because he made Tony feel things he had never felt before. Like falling from a cliff. Like a storm about to bring rain and so much more to his life. Sure, they disagreed more than all other Avengers put together, but he thought it was a sign. 

That, maybe there was more. 

He never pursued it of course and nobody asked him about it. Then, Pepper broke up with him after the Mandarin. It had been horrible and it hurt so much, but he said nothing because he didn’t want to lose her friendship too. Steve had helped him then. He had kept him from drinking again and given him work for the Avengers and SHIELD. It had proved to be a long enough distraction that he got better. 

He didn’t remember why that day had been the one. He didn’t remember why all the Avengers had gathered at the Tower. He just remembered smiling at Steve as the man ranted about Clint ruining his uniform. He had stopped mid-rant and looked into his eyes. Then, he kissed him. 

Everything changed. The Tower was filled with half smiles, and stolen glances and secret kisses. It had catcalls and whistles from Clint and approving glances from Natasha and approving glances from Bruce and Thor’s joy.

It was happiness like he never knew. So of course the universe took it away. It wasn’t like he didn’t see the signs. Pepper, Happy and even Rhodey despite being a Captain America fanboy didn’t seem to approve. Even JARVIS didn’t seem onboard. They argued too much and too viciously and doubts would crowd him enclosing him like they did when he fought Howard.

But, he had been so busy being an Avenger, Head of R&D and CTO at Stark Industries and creating new weapons for Avengers and SHIELD, revolutionising the field with each new arrow he made for Clint and body armor for SHIELD and making whatever Steve had imagined for the team. The relationship seemed unreal. It lifted him and enveloped him and he forget everybody else around him. 

Then, it crumbled. The worst part about it was that he didn’t get why. He hadn’t willingly created Ultron. He hadn’t studied the scepter with any malicious intent. He hadn’t given the mass murdering robot a body. But, for some reason they all blamed him. 

They took in Wanda, even though she invaded his mind, even though she hurt them all, even though she willingly helped Ultron. But they pushed him out. Steve pushed him out. Steve looked at him with disappointed and distrustful eyes. No matter what proof he gave him, it didn’t matter. It acquitted him in front of the UN and even Sokovia let him go, but it wasn’t enough for the Avengers. He did try to prove his innocence but nothing seemed to work. 

Finally, he realised that some distance might work and gave the Avengers the compound, while he remained at the Tower. Distance makes the heart grow fonder and all that jazz. Plus, the Avengers leaving brought back Rhodey, Happy and Pepper and he hadn’t known how much he missed them in his life, till they were together again. He made a promise to himself that day. He would never let them go again. 

It worked partially. They came to him for upgrades and stayed to talk after sometime. He had been glad SWORD agents were on the lower floors and the Avengers didn’t interact with Stark Industries employees. They still hated Steve and Natasha. He couldn’t justify their actions.(he didn’t want to. Nobody could explain so many people dying). 

Then, the Accords happened. For the first time, doubt reared its head. But, it wasn’t his insecurities. It was his science brain that could no longer explain what he saw in Rogers. How had the Avengers missed the Accords. He was starting to get why none of his friends thought they could work. Then, Siberia happened. Tony Stark died again. And again a new beginning was found. 

And then for the first time in his life, he healed. He washed off his hands of his ex-teammates, and the pressure the Accords Council put on him, and the pressure the government put on him and the Board of Investors put on him, and he quit. He went away to Rose Hill. He started seeing a therapist. He let Extremis heal his body. He let Vision in and healed the scars formed by Wanda and Ultron killing Jarvis. He let Peter and Harley in and felt that maybe he was worthy of love. He let Pepper and Rhodey and Happy in his life and finally, he let himself rest.

Then, the message from Fury came.

  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**8**

**Abandoned Warehouse, Brooklyn**

Peter groaned as silently as he could, trying not to alert his captors. His head was hurting and he could feel pain on the right side of his abdomen where he had been hit with the Chitauri weapon. He was pretty sure the bleeding had stopped but healing due to his enhanced nature had started and it was very painful. He tried to distract himself and looked towards his other cellmates. Tony was still sitting upright right next to Dr.Strange, holding his hand gingerly trying to prevent any major damage. They were both talking softly and looking at Peter periodically as well as their surroundings, CCTV cameras and the heavy steel gate at the end of the warehouse. Peter wanted to move next to Tony, wanted to help but he remembered Tony’s strict instruction to lay down.Plus he was still feeling pretty nauseous and weak from all the blood loss. So, he didn’t move and closed his eyes trying to relax so he could help once Tony and Dr.Strange figured a way out.

3 Hours Earlier,

Tony tried not to feel too claustrophobic. It had been quite some time since he had been in the company of so many unfamiliar people. Well that wasn’t entirely true. He had attended plenty of fundraisers and company parties since Siberia. But being in the presence of so many enhanced individuals set him a little over the edge. The presence of his ex-teammates pushed him even closer. He had seen the glares they had all sent his way. Even Banner. He had seen Rogers trying to approach him. It had made him anxious. But, he had been surprised when he realised that was it.

Therapy, living in a safe environment, being surrounded by people who loved him, going back to Stark Industries and creating for the joy of it had healed him more than he realised. He and others around him had all been afraid that this progress would be destroyed by the Rogues. But it has been 2 years. Yes, he still had PTSD and he suffered from depression and anxiety. Yet, he had worked on himself for the first time and it had worked. He still had panic attacks and felt low on some days. He still had nightmares that jumped from Afghanistan to Obadiah to Ultron to Maximoff to Siberia. But, he was slowly learning to live.

He looked around the room, habits from his childhood keeping him alert and observant. If not for Siberia he would have been one of the people wooing investors for their money and politicians for their continued support. However, as just a member and not a team leader he wasn’t obliged to sweet talk anyone. He could if he wanted to but he wanted to get a feel of the team first. In his last team he had thrown everything he had, into fake promises of a family and of finally being worthy. This time he would take note. Plus finances of running the Initiative were not his problem. He was a control freak of the highest degree, but even he had learned that it wouldn’t help anyone if he jumped back into his old responsibilities. Sure, Stark Industries were donating to the Initiative. But, it was nowhere near the obnoxious amount he had paid before. Plus, Pepper had allotted the amount herself and made sure that the money they gave would be used for helping normal people and restoration of public and private property. It had been a decision they had discussed for a long while. Finally, Pepper won (she always did) as she explained how much good Tony’s money could do in the hands of charities and NGO’s and towards development of his Clean Energy Initiative. She had explained it to him carefully how he had forgotten in between fighting bad guys and appeasing the Avengers, that everyday problems deserved more attention, than he had been giving them in the past few years. Global Warming, Pollution, discrimination, abuse and violence had been things he had passionately fought at one time, despite the fact that he was severely doped on drugs and alcohol. Considering the fact that he had never been more physically (Extremis), mentally (Therapy) and socially (Family) healthy he could tackle these subjects once again with more energy and a clearer mind.

So he had. He had thought of Harley and built more orphanages as well as safety homes for abused and abandoned kids. He had thought of Peter, Riri and Harley and had set up plans for developing the September Foundation. He had thought of Rhodey and launched Stark Industries Medical Branch and released the prosthesis on subsidised rates. He had thought of May and set up another charity under the Maria Stark Foundation for single mothers.

With each endeavour the he launched he had learned that he didn’t have to feel guilty. He shouldn’t do anything because he felt obligated. An important lesson in therapy had been erasing the ‘should’ complex from his life..

He had learned to live with his guilt. He didn’t let go because his demons had taught him more than anything else. But, they didn’t weigh on his shoulder anymore. As his eyes roamed around the room he made eye contact with his team leader. Dr.Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts.

He saw the man look at him and then, he started walking towards him. He could see Rhodey give the man a look but he didn’t interfere. Pepper hadn’t been able to come because of work and Harley had to go back to Rosehill for his sister’s birthday. He knew Peter had wanted to come, would have probably spent time talking to the X-Men or the Fantastic Four, fangirling in his suit (No he wasn’t jealous. Peter had promised Iron Man was his all time favourite. Peter never lied.)

But it was a weekday and his aunt hadn’t allowed it since he had a test tomorrow.

Dr.Strange had almost reached him and Tony braced himself. “Mr.Stark nice to meet you.I trust you know how important it is to fight this invasion. I also would like to stress how important my job as the Sorcerer Supreme is. It would be the best for both of us if I could believe you will behave accordingly and take all of this seriously. I don’t expect a rich billionaire to understand but perhaps you can earn my trust and respect what I do.”

Tony knew this would happen. But he couldn’t believe this condescending… “And what is it that you do except make balloon animals?” He saw the annoyance on Strange’s face and felt vindicated. He did not think about how handsome the man looked.

“Protecting your reality, douchebag.”Not focussing on the smirk on the man’s face at all. Tony could feel the itch to fight under his skin. It had been some time since somebody had doubted his intentions. But it also made him a little sad and disappointed. He knew his behaviour as an alcoholic playboy with too much money and no morals had led to this. He would be judged his whole life. 

“Look Strange I’m not interested in doing this with you.It’s nowhere near the worst that a stranger has thought about me. All I want to do is make sure that Earth stays safe.I get you don’t like me or think much of me. I don’t trust magic either or the people who use it. So how about we work as a team when needed, stay out of each other’s way, defeat Thanos and never see each other again after that. Sounds good, Doc?” 

He could see that Strange was surprised that he wasn’t fighting or throwing a tantrum. He simply nodded and Tony prepared to walk off. Just as he was about to FRIDAY spoke in his ear. 

“Boss KAREN has sent me a distress signal. It seems Peter has been cornered by a strange man when he was getting a sandwich from Delmar’s.She got this from nearby security cameras. We have traced his phone to a dumpster nearby. It seems this person had one of the Chitauri weapons. You need to hurry.” Tony felt a wave of immense panic and almost crumbled under it. But he got himself together. Peter was in danger. Now was not the time.

He signalled towards Rhodey who came fast probably noticing the panic on Tony’s face. He immediately latched onto his hand and said “P-Spiderman has been kidnapped. FRIDAY got an SOS from KAREN. He doesn’t have his phone so tracking him will take a while. Can you alert the Council about the rescue mission ?If I’m not too late that is.” Rhodey could feel the tension coming from him and squeezed his shoulder in comfort. He knew how much Peter meant to him. He could definitely see Tony jumping to worst case scenarios in his head.

“Tones it’s gonna be okay.I’m sure FRIDAY has already got his location. Why don’t you head down there. I’ll alert the Council and the medical team at the Tower, just in case. He’s going to be fine.” He blanched a second later when he saw Tony going pretty pale. He was probably thinking of all the injuries Peter could have. He was about to call Pepper so she could take care of it while he went with Tony, when Dr.Strange interjected. 

“Colonel perhaps I could help. I’m a neurosurgeon. I could help Mr.Stark retrieve Spiderman and look him over for injuries. I can heal plenty of them with spells and with a portal we can be there in seconds.I just need an image of the place we need to portal.” He saw Tony think about it for a second, probably cringing at the idea of subjecting Peter to magic before he sent Dr.Strange a nod. He knew Tony trusted very few people and that he didn’t trust magic at all, but this about Peter. He heard as Tony asked FRIDAY to show Strange where they needed to go.

He saw Strange take out a weird ring thing. He saw golden sparks come out of his hand before a portal opened in front of him. He felt Tony wobble but grit his teeth. He knew all about Tony’s aversion to portals since New York. He could almost feel the panic attack coming.

He was just about to suggest Tony fly there when he heard Strange speak “We need to go Stark. This is perfectly safe. I’ll even explain the theory behind it later. Look at me. It’s okay.” He saw Tony take a deep breath and then he followed Strange through the portal. 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Abandoned House, Brooklyn_ **

Stephen knew immediately something was wrong. It was instinct he had built in the past two years as acting Sorcerer Supreme. He made a portal to the image he got from Stark’s AI and walked into a cage. He saw a brown-haired boy lying on the hard, uneven concrete ground with a gaping wound on his abdomen.

He saw Stark rush forward and extrapolated that this was Spiderman. He had already guessed that the masked vigilante was young no matter how hard he tried to pretend otherwise. There was an innocence in his manner and an excitement in his commentary that he just couldn’t see an adult fighting crime have. But Spiderman hadn’t shared and he hadn’t asked. Normally that would be because he didn’t care.

But he liked the boy against all odds and wanted the boy to trust him and tell him on his own terms. He knew the Rogues had asked him multiple times and so had some of the other people who didn’t understand his need for secrecy among peers. But supers like Daredevil and Professor Xavier had backed his need to keep his identity safe. He understood that need perfectly. The order lived in the shadows. They had no plan to come out.

Stark immediately put pressure on the wound and Stephen prepared to transport them out when he noticed the hum. A hum that wasn’t there five seconds ago. A hum that immediately sent him over the edge. Because he recognized it, even though he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to believe his friend, that Mordo would do this. Would dwell into the darkest, most tainted form of the Mystic Arts. He could feel the spell latching onto his magic and leaching onto his reserve. He could feel himself weaken and started doing a protective spell when a floating device landed near his hand and it exploded.

He dropped down as intense pain spread through his body. It hurt so much tear sprung from his eyes and his hands started shaking badly. It reminded him of his accident, of the agonizing pain and the unbearable fear and how helpless he felt. It took every fibre of his being to not get a panic attack right there. He tried to calm himself as the Cloak wrapped around both his hands and he could feel his body going into shock.

He felt Stark drop onto his knees next to him and tried to control of his emotions. He didn’t want anybody to see him like this. He felt Stark pull at his hands and was ready to resist, except that his hands were gentle and his hand hurt so much he couldn’t refuse. Stark looked at his injured hand with an unnatural softness and looked it over.

The Cloak steadied his hands and stroked Stark’s hand in urgency. The hand looked badly injured, burnt with blood loss, his scars looking red and angry. He felt like he was going to throw up and felt faint. He almost fell over and Stark supported his body with his arms and pushed him into an upright position.

“Strange look at me and concentrate. Peter is injured on his lower right abdomen. The injury is massive and he’s lost a lot of blood. I’ve stopped the bleeding by using his web fluid but its only a temporary fix. He has advanced healing and its going to start stitching up on it’s own in a few more minutes. And he is going to be in a lot of pain right now. And I can’t imagine this being very pleasant for you either. So, if you could please get us out of here, I’ll you owe one.” Stark looked at him and then, Peter his eyes desperate, trying to hide his worry but failing miserably.

He focused on those eyes to anchor him. “I can’t Stark, even if I wanted to. This cage, that device they all have a seal of magic around them. That’s why I couldn’t portal us out of here and that’s why the Cloak couldn’t detect the device. Its so strong the normal defensive spells I have around me and Peter failed.”

“There are magicians in Brooklyn? How did that happen? Why didn’t Hogwarts alert the Council about this?” Stark said trying to lighten the mood but he could see the colour draining from his eyes as the seriousness of the situation set in.

“There are no magicians anywhere Stark. There are Sorcerers. And there are none in Brooklyn. This is the work of one of the Master of Mystic Arts who went rogue, a couple of months back. It’s under my jurisdiction and its none of your business and the Council already knows about him.”

He expected Stark to blow up on him, demanding more details and beating the name out of him through whatever means, but he simply looked at Stephen with so much empathy it hurt.

“He hurt an innocent kid, who tries to save the world at sixteen and wants to make it a better place. I hope you know what you’re doing.” That surprisingly hurt more. What was Karl thinking. Stark had given him the benefit of doubt but other people might not.

And if more people had been hurt, he would have to act on his side of the bargain he made with the Council and turn Mordo over to them. He didn’t want to. But he was starting to realise with them same, gut wrenching pain that this friendship, like his hands and his fame and Christine, he would have to give up due to his duty as the Sorcerer Supreme.

“Can I trust you?” Stark looked at him seriously. He had a very determined look on his face now and he guessed that Stark had switched to his Iron Man mode. He found it surprisingly comforting. Iron Man could get out of anything. It was universally known.

He considered the question carefully for a second, keeping in mind that the man in front of him was his teammate, Peter was heavily injured and could go into shock pretty soon or get into an infection and had advanced healing because of which he would be in a lot of pain.

And finally, he remembered how Nebula seemed to believe he was the key to defeating Thanos (Natasha did too, even though she didn’t state it. Most of them did, though nobody could figure out if it was because of New York or just because instinct).

He nodded at Stark and gritted his teeth to keep himself from fainting. He gasped the next second as Stark’s eyes turned the most vibrant, inhuman shade of blue he had ever seen. He felt Stark’s hands slack but the Cloak bound them together tighter. He started to worry but Stark’s eyes turned brown again and he focused them on him again.

“I alerted the Council of what happened and Rhodey got a rescue team approved. Friday sent him our coordinates and she got hold of Wong who will be joining them. Doctor Cho has a team ready for the both of you and some other members of our cult have already reached Stark Tower. Friday’s confirmed there’s nobody else in this building. We just have to wait ten minutes and they’ll be here.”

He wanted to feel relief at what he heard but he could feel himself collapsing. He suddenly heard a weird, scraping sound and turned his head slowly, to not get woozy. He saw Peter drag himself and Stark reach out to push him back but he used his hand to pull himself forward and then placed his head on Stark’s legs while he held tightly onto his hand.

Stark tightened his hand and squeezed Peter’s hand. Almost instinctively he squeezed Strange’s hand too.

He opened his mouth and said, “Well the cat’s out of the bag. Dr.Strange, this is Peter Parker. Peter, this is Dr.Strange. He’s our team leader. He was a former neurosurgeon, an excellent one, I mean I cried a little when I read the last paper he published. And Peter, here is a genius kid with the biggest heart and he’s going to change the world.”

He was a little disturbed by Stark’s sudden change in attitude till he realised that the man was trying to take Peter mind off his injuries.

“Mr.Stark’s exaggerating. I’m okay at school Dr.Strange. Nice superhero name, by the way. Also, you can call me Spiderman if you prefer that. I mean, I think that’s a cool superhero name too, don’t you think? Are you okay, Mr.Stark? Is the magic bothering you? Or the cage? Cause if you’re having a panic attack you can tell me, I’d love to help. Not that anybody should panic due to your magic Dr.Strange it’s amazing. Its just Mr.Stark is probably on edge with the darkness and the spells and the cage ----”

Peter apparently realising he had said too much shut up and looked at Stark with panic in his eyes but Stark just smiled at him softly and stroked his hair gently. Strange had so many questions but he refrained from asking them. Stephen loved his privacy and he could request someone else’s if he wanted to.

Stark gave him a small, grateful smile but Stephen still had something to say “Stark I have no idea how you’ll take this but there is very dark magic attached to you. It reeks honestly. Its violent and manipulative and vile, and I almost missed it but the thing isn’t even tapered down due to power damping spell. You need help, a sorcerer preferably.”

He expected Stark to look horrified or even afraid but he simply looked resigned. “I know. Charles saw it too when I asked him for help. He’s put shields in my brain too protect it but some of it still slips now and then. It doesn’t weaken and we’ve tried trust me. And I can’t go ask for help from anybody else or go through official channels.”

“Why?” Stephen wanted to be frustrated and angry (okay he also wanted to vomit and faint) because he couldn’t understand why Stark would voluntarily leave a spell in his brain that tortured him but this was Stark so there had to be a deeper angle. The man couldn’t possibly be that stupid. He was a genius.

“Because then the Scarlet Witch would get what deserves.” He was surprised to hear the bitterness in Peter’s voice and wanted to enquire more about the one person who seemed to have gotten on Peter’s bad side, when he suddenly heard a lot of noise. He saw Stark’s eyes become astonishingly blue, before they become brown again.

He smiled at them both and said, “Well, we made it and help his hear. FRIDAY says Rhodey will reach us in a minute. He’ll lead the team. Peter, I want you to hide your face. Rhodey will throw me a mask when he reaches first and I want you to wear it. After that KAREN will get activated. She’ll check you and report back to Cho and May. Yes, I am calling her and no, its not negotiable. Also, you can tell Dr.Strange about yourself. Dr.Strange, Wong has informed Rhodey that after the initial check up with Dr.Cho he will take you back to the Sanctum for your treatment.

Also, if you do anything to hurt Peter, I know two extremely competent, scary women, one decorated military officer, one android with the mind stone and an extremely unruly, stubborn genius teenager that’ll rip your life to pieces. Also, I have six scary AI’s who have access to everything and an unbearable itch to put traitors down. Also, there’s me. Lastly. Since I threatened and we’re acquaintances now, call me Tony.”

He saw Rhodes reach them, walking down the stairs and pulled Stark down and spoke in his ear, “That magic was used to invade your mind. You either give me the whole picture or I’ll go to the Council. Also, this was either a set up or somebody screwed up and Mordo doesn’t tolerate screw ups. Believe it or not, Tony I only want to help. I have jurisdiction over all magic users and this is a gross violation that I cannot ignore. And you can call me Stephen.”

He saw Stark-Tony give him a deep assessing look and then he nodded slightly. Rhodes finally reached them. He asked Tony how all of them were as he threw a mask at him discreetly. Tony helped Peter put on the mask and then, Rhodes opened the cage.

He saw Danvers and Natasha behind him, along with Wong and two of his students. They rushed towards him and Tony let his hand go. The Cloak gave a grateful stroke on Tony’s hand and then, bound his hands again. He could feel himself getting better as they performed spells to stabilise him and cut off the magic’s attachment to him, while Tony picked Peter up and they moved out of the cage. Wong formed a portal to the Tower.

Carol and Natasha after a quick report with Rhodes left to talk to the Council while Rhodes went inside followed by his students. Tony gave the portal a deep look of apprehension. He looked down at the boy in his arms however, and then went through it.

Lastly, Stephen went it going straight for the bed surrounded by doctors and trained medical personals, while Wong gave him a small, encouraging nod and closed the portal. He knew Wong knew his job and would assess the place carefully. He also knew he was about to pass out from exhaustion.

He looked across the room to see Tony still holding Peter’s hand, with Rhodes and the Vision right behind him, in a safe hospital bed, in one of the most secure places in New York, surrounded by doctors and finally, went to sleep.


End file.
